a teenage Amy
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Mac has been President for 7 years and a 13 year old Amy is causing her some problems
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own commander in chief**

**This story is all about Amy, it is set 7 years into Macs presidency so she is 13 years old, the twins are 23 years old.**

Mac was sitting in the oval office she was looking at the photos of her family, she looked at one of Rebecca she was so proud of her daughter who after high school went to Glasgow University to Study Medicine. Her 5 years there were now up and Mac was so glad her baby was moving home to be an intern at the George Washington Memorial hospital.

Horace also went to university, he went to Towson University in Maryland, Mac was glad as he was so near home and he came home to visit nearly every weekend. Her son had started to work hard at college and now he had graduated in Engineering and had started work in Maryland, he lived there now and even had a girlfriend, Stacey who had been Rebecca's friend.

Amy, however had just turned 13 and Mac knew they were going to be in for a rough few years with her, she had started to be really cheeky to her parents, Mac knew she was growing up, but she still hated that Amy never wanted her to be there.

Mac was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock on the door to the oval, and Rebecca came in.

_Mac: Hi baby, I am so glad you have come home_

_Rebecca: I have missed you all_

Mac got up from her desk and hugged her daughter

_Rebecca: Is Horace here _

_Mac: No he is working until Friday, he will be here for the weekend though_

_Rebecca: How is Amy_

_Mac: She is being a typical teenager,_

_Rebecca: Don't worry Mom, she can't be any worse than I was,_

_Mac: Yeah Becca she can, she won't talk to me and when she does she is cheeky and rude_

_Rebecca: Don't worry Mom, I live here now too_

Mac and Rebecca went upstairs to the dining room to have dinner with the rest of the family. They walked into the dining room.

_Rod: Hi Becca you are home early_

Rod got up and hugged his daughter

_Rebecca: Thanks Dad_

_Kate: So how is our first doctor in the family_

_Rebecca: Good Grandma, I can't wait to start work next month_

_Mac: Dr Rebecca Calloway it has a nice ring to it_

_Amy: I don't see what the big deal is_

_Rod: Amy that is enough, we are all very proud of your sister and all the hard work that she has done_

_Amy: I don't want any dinner, I am going out_

_Rod: Amy sit down at the table and eat your dinner_

_Mac: You are not going anywhere, we have not seen your sister since Christmas_

_Amy:YOU CANT KEEP ME HERE,I AM GOING OUT_

Amy stood up and left the table, and walked to her room

Mac stood up to go after her

_Rod: Sit down Mac, we can talk to her after dinner_

_Mac: Not if she goes out, _

Mac went to her daughters room.

_Mac: I want you to apologise to Rebecca_

_Amy: No, _

_Mac: Young lady you do not say no to me, if I ask you to do something, then you do it_

_Amy: Fine I will apologise if you want, but after I come home, I am going out_

Amy stood up and walked to the door of her room

_Mac: I think you can stay in toinght, you have school tomorrow_

_Amy: That is so not fair, you can't keep me in here like a prisoner, I want a normal life_

_Mac: You are not to leave this house tonight, and if you do you will not be going to that concert you have been going on about all year._

_Amy: but..._

_Mac: No buts_

_Amy: I HATE YOU_

Those words really hurt Mac, she loved her kids more than anything, and it hurt to think they hated her.Every one in the residence heard Amy shouting at her mother.

_Rod: That is it, I am going up there_

_Kate: Rod calm down, Mac will be able to deal with her_

Mac came back downstairs to the dining room

_Rod: Are you OK honey, _

_Mac: Yes did you hear her_

_Rebecca: Don't worry she doesn't hate you_

The rest of the family ate dinner, and Rebecca told them all about her past few months at University, Glasgow really had one of the best Medicine departments in the world.

After dinner Rebecca went up to her room, she passed Amy's room and walked in, to find Amy smoking a cigarette

_Rebecca: Amy what are you doing_

_Amy: Please don't tell Mom and Dad_

_Rebecca: Do you know how bad that is for you, and it is disgusting_

_Amy: Just because you are a little goody to shoes does not mean I am_

_Rebecca: You have really hurt Mom's feelings tonight_

_Amy: Yeah well she doesn't care about me, she never lets me go out or do anything_

_Rebecca: Mom cares about all of us, _

_Amy: You don't know what it is like here, you and Horace only come for a little while and I get stuck here all day, every day, and they treat me like I am 5 years old_

_Rebecca: Well I am moving back and we can spend some time together, but if I ever find out you have been smoking again, I will tell Mom and Dad._

_Amy: I thought you were suppose to be cool_

_Rebecca: Smoking is not cool Amy, and I am a doctor now, I know how bad it is for you._

_Amy: I wish everyone would stop going on about how you are a doctor now_

_Rebecca: Fine, Amy I won't mention it again_

Rebecca left her sisters room and went to her own, she was really tired as she was still on Glasgow time and they were 5 hours ahead.

Mac was in her office, she was really upset about Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own commander in chief**

Rebecca woke up early the next morning and went for a jog, she met her mother who had the same idea.

_Mac: Hi honey, did you sleep OK_

_Rebecca: Yeah Mom, I spoke to Amy last night_

_Mac: Did she apologise to you_

_Rebecca: Not quiet, I did manage to get her to admit that she hates being treated like a baby_

_Mac: I don't treat her any differently than I did with you and Horace_

_Rebecca: I know, don't worry she will be fine._

The 2 woman ran around the Whitehouse ground, Rebecca had grown a lot from when her Mom became President, but she was still and inch or 2 shorter than her mother. Once they were finished they went to get ready, Mac went for a shower and Becca went to her room to find Amy going through her things.

_Rebecca: Amy what are you doing_

_Amy: I was just looking_

_Rebecca: What for_

_Amy: I can't tell you_

_Rebecca: You can tell me, I am your big sister_

_Amy: Promise you won't tell Mom_

_Rebecca: Just tell me Amy_

_Amy: My period started and I was looking for something_

_Rebecca: Honey you could have told me that, now I think that is something you can tell Mom_

_Amy: No please don't I don't want her to know_

She never noticed that her mother was at the door

_Mac: What do you now want me to know_

Mac moved over and sat on the bed next to her 2 daughters

_Rebecca: Go on Amy_

_Mac: Honey you know if you own up to something i won't be as angry, than if I caught you_

_Rebecca: She hasn't done anything wrong, I am going to go downstairs the 2 of you can talk._

Rebecca got up and went downstairs to the dining room where her father and grandmother were.

_Rod: Hi sunshine, do you know where your mother is_

_Rebecca: She is talking to Amy_

_Rod: Amy is going to be late for school, I better go up and get them_

_Rebecca: Dad, leave them, they need to talk._

Mac looked at her youngest daughter.

_Mac: Baby what is going on_

_Amy: My period started this morning_

She looked down, she was embarrassed and could not face looking at her mother.

_Mac: Honey, you should have come to me, are you OK,do you have cramp_

_Amy: I feel fine, I just came into Becca's room to look for some towels or something, but I couldn't find them. Do you have any_

Mac still had some in her room, even though she was going through the menopause, she still had a few periods every now and them.

_Mac: Yes baby_

Mac hugged her little girl and now realised that she was not a little girl anymore.

_Amy: Mom can I stay of school today, please_

_Mac: Don't you have a science test today_

_Amy: Yes, but I don't want anyone to know_

_Mac: Nobody will know, now lets go because you are going to be late_

Mac and Amy went into her room and she got some sanitary towels for her daughter, they then went downstairs and Mac hugged her daughter before she left for school.

_Rebecca: Mom did she tell you_

_Mac: Yes, thanks honey, I am glad she came to you_

_Rebecca: Well I caught her snooping around my room and I got it out of her_

_Mac: I have to go downstairs what are you going to do today honey_

_Rebecca: Nothing, I have not had a day where I can do just nothing for ages_

_Mac: I know how that feels_

Rebecca hugged her Mom and went to the residence, Rod was doing some work in the East Wing and Kate was now getting quiet old, and she was looking forward to spending the day with her oldest Granddaughter. They spent the day watching really old films that Kate and Rebecca both loved.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own commander in chief**

Thank you for your reviews.

Amy was at school she was in the 7th Grade at Teddy Bridges middle school, the school got the name after the death of the late President. She was usaully a really good student, but the past few months she had really started to let her studies slide and her Guidance teacher was starting to get very worried about her behaviour and had called her to see her.

_Mrs Kennedy: Amy do you know why I called you here_

_Amy: No_

_Mrs Kennedy: I want to know if there is anything you want to tell me, I have been looking at your grades and I can see that you have went from a 4.0 GPA to a 2.5GPA_

_Amy: There is nothing wrong_

_Mrs Kennedy: Amy I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on_

_Amy: Nothing is going on, can't you all just let me be_

_Mrs Kennedy: I want you to bring this back to me tomorrow signed by your parents_

_Amy: I can't my Mom and Dad are away working (she lied)_

_Mrs Kennedy: Who are you living with then_

_Amy: My sister and Grandma are home_

_Mrs Kennedy: OK I want it signed by one of them and I will post a letter to your parents later._

Amy left the office and went to her Science class where she was going to have a test, which she was not nearly prepared for. Once class was finished, she and some friends went to there new haunt behind the bike racks and lit some cigarettes and smoked them, the bell rang for 4th period, but they just stayed there.

Amy's secret service agents were very worried, they knew that the president had asked for the secret service to let her kids have a normal life and she wanted Amy to trust her agents so she had asked them not to tell her when they do something wrong unless it effects there Safety, she would rather that Amy get into trouble with her agents there, than sneak away like Rebecca had once done, Mac spent a whole night terrified that her daughter had been kidnapped or murdered and that was something she did not want to happen again.

Joan Greer was now Amy's principle agent, Rod and Mac had rehired her as May got on so well with her and Agent Powers left when she got Pregnant.

_Joan: Amy I think you should go to class_

_Amy: No, we are having fun, besides Mom said that not a word of what I do is to get back to her, so you can't tell her_

_Joan: She will find out Amy wither I tell her or not_

_Amy: Just let me have fun_

Joan backed off and stood about 40 feet from Amy. She noticed the head teacher from the school coming down to where the kids were.

_Mr Thompson: All right I want all of you in my office right now_

The kids followed there principle to his office and sat outside, he took each one in individually, eventually it was Amy's turn.

_Mr Thompson: Miss Calloway I have spoke to you guidance teacher and she said that your grades have been slipping, and now what has happened today_

_Amy: I am sorry Sir_

_Mr Thompson: I know you were all smoking and ditching class, I have to call your Parents about this. Now Mrs Kennedy has said that you said your parents are away, but I just seen your mother on the news, in the_ Whitehouse.

He picked up the phone and dialled the contact number he had for Amy's parents.

Mac was sitting in her office when Vince came in,

_Vince: Ma'am the Principle of Teddy Bridges Middle School is on the phone, he said it is urgent that he speaks to you or Mr Calloway_

_Mac: Thanks Vince_

_Vince: He is on line 1 Ma'am_

Mac picked up the phone and thought that Amy wanted to come home, she was worried that she felt sick or had cramp.

_Mac: Hello MacKenzie Allen speaking_

_Mr Thompson: Ma'am today I caught Amy playing truant from class and smoking_

_Mac: She did what_

_Mr Thompson: Ma'am I have given Amy detention for the rest of the week, but I felt that you should be made aware of her behaviour_

_Mac: Yes thank you for taking the time to call_

_Mr Thompson: Amy was also given a letter to be signed by you from her Guidance teacher today, but she told Mrs Kennedy that you were out of Town_

_Mac: Don't worry I will sort Amy and you can rest assure that she will not do it again_.

Mac could not believe her daughters behaviour, she went to the Residence to find Rod, he was in the Kitchen talking to Rebecca.

_Mac: Hi I was coming looking for you_

_Rod: What is wrong_

_Mac: Amy's principle called, she was caught smoking and playing truant from school._

_Rod: She has really done it now Mac when she gets home we talk to her_

_Rebecca: I should probably have told you guys sooner, but I caught Amy smoking yesterday_

_Rod: And you never thought to tell us_

_Rebecca: I spoke to her about it and she told me she would not do it again_

_Mac: It is not your fault honey_

_Rod: I know we told the service not to tell us if she does anything wrong, but I think that should stop_

_Mac: No Rod, she has to be able to trust her agents, if they tell on her, then she will try and sneak away._

_Rod: OK, but the second she gets in I want to see her_

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own commander in chief 

Amy went to detention with the rest of the kids she was smoking with, she had never been to detention before and she knew her father would be less than impressed when she got home. Her mother she thought would be working and she hoped she would not have time to talk to her about it.

After detention Joan took her home in one of the cars and told Amy she had to go straight to her mothers office, Amy went to the Oval office and Vince told her to go straight in, Kelly was no longer the press secretary, but was now Mac's chief of staff and Jim was her VP.

She went to her Mothers office and opened the door to see Kelly and her Father there and Mac standing behind her desk.

_Mac: Amy sit down we need to discuss today_

_Kelly: Ma'am I will wait outside_

Kelly left and Amy sat on one of the couches, Rod stood up and started pacing the room

_Rod: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING_

_Mac: YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY_

_Amy: STOP YELLING AT ME_

She stood up and walked towards the door

_Rod: SIT DOWN_

_Amy: NO_

_Mac: DO AS WE SAY_

Amy left the office and outside Kelly and Vince were both standing having just heard everything. Mac walked to the door of the Oval to follow Amy out.

_Amy: What are you 2 looking at_

_Mac: Amy that is enough, come back in here right now_

_Amy: No_

_Rod: YOUNG LADY DO AS YOUR MOTHER TELLS YOU_

Amy continued to walk and went up to the residence

_Mac: Vince, Kelly I am really sorry about her_

_Kelly: That is OK Ma'am_

Mac and Rod went back into her office.

_Rod: I am going to go up there and talk to her_

_Mac: Lets just give ourselves a few minutes to calm down_

_Rod: You want me to calm down_

_Mac: Yes_

Kelly knocked on the door, Ma'am we need you in the situation room.

_Mac: Thanks Kelly, Rod go up and talk to her, just keep calm_

_Mac left for the situation room while Rod went up to the residence and found Amy playing the Sims on her laptop_

_Rod: Amy we need to talk_

_Amy: I don't want to talk to you_

_Rod: It is not up for discussion Amy, where did you get cigarettes from_

Amy just sat in silence and continued to play her game

_Rod: I asked you a question_

She still sat in Silence

_Rod: Amy I am really not in the mood for this childish behavour_

Rod left Amy in the room and went to see Becca and Kate

_Rebecca: Have you spoke to her yet_

_Rod: She is just sitting in silence ignoring what I say, Becca I don't know what to do, she used to be such a sweet little girl_

_Rebecca: She still is, she is just going through a difficult time Dad, she is growing up and does not want to be treated like a child any more_

_Rod: She still is a child, she has only just turned 13_

_Rebecca: Dad do you remember when I was a teenager, I was not exactly the best behaved teen_

_Rod: Well look at you now, I could not be prouder of you and Horace_

_Rebecca: She will come out of this OK, she is a good kid._

Amy spent the rest of the day playing her computer while Rebecca went for a sleep, she was still a bit jet lagged and Kate also went for a sleep.

Dinner was ready and the family had dinner together, except Mac as she had to deal with an emergency in the Sit room.

Amy was silent through dinner and went back to her game afterwords.

Mac came up late that night and went into Amy's room to find her still playing on her laptop.

_Mac: Honey we need to talk_

_Amy: I am not talking to any of you_

_Mac: Well I am going to talk and you my girl are going to listen_

_Amy: Fine_

_Mac: I do not tolerate smoking by my children and if I caught Horace or Becca even now they are adults I would still have something to say about it, and if I ever find out you have been cutting class again, then you will be grounded for so long that you will have graduated from high school before I let you out._

_Amy: Whatever, I really could not care less about what you think or about what you want to do._

_Mac: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME_

_Amy: You heard_

_Mac: I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN_

_Amy: what shall I suck up to you like everyone else does_

_Mac: No, but you show me respect, at all times, now Mr Thompson said that you have a letter to be signed from your Guidance teacher_

_Amy: I lost it_

_Mac: Amy let me see it, or else it will not be getting signed_

_Amy: Fine by me_

_Mac: Did you forge your fathers or my signature_

_Amy: No_

_Mac: Let me see it_

Amy went to her bag and took out the letter which she had forged her mothers signature on, with the signature machine

_Mac: Amy, how did you do this_

_Amy: I done it myself_

_Mac: this says that your grades have fallen, you can do much better than a 2.5 GPA_

_Amy: Like you care_

_Mac: I do care, I know I am busy, but I will always have time for you, and from now on I want to see an improvement in your grades_

_Amy: I will try harder (she hoped this would keep her parents off her back for a little while)_

_Mac: How are you feeling honey, I know it is a big thing when a girl gets her first period, I remember mine_

_Amy: I am fine, I don't want to talk about it_

_Mac: OK, but if you have any questions about anything, then I want you to know that I am here,_

_Amy: I said I do not want to talk about it_

_Mac: OK_

Mac kissed her little girl and left her room feeling like she had lost her baby forever.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**I made a mistake in chapter 4, Thanks to Lara who noticed, proof reading is not what I am best at. I meant to have Jim as Mac's VP, and not Vince, I have changed it now, Vince is still Mac's aide**.

Rebecca went up to her room and passed Amy's on the way, she could see her sisters light was still on and knocked her door.

_Rebecca: hay how are you feeling_

_Amy: Fine_

Rebecca looked at her sisters computer

_Rebecca: Are you still playing that game_

_Amy: Yeah, what's it to you_

_Rebecca: You know, you really have changed in 3 months, Mom and Dad are really worried about you_

_Amy: They don't care about any of us, all they care about is the Presidency_

_Rebecca: That is not true, and you know it,_

_Amy: Whatever Becca, I am not there perfect child anymore, you are_

_Rebecca: Amy none of us are perfect, but Mom and Dad love us all_

_Amy: Can you please leave, so I can play my game_

_Rebecca: I think you have played that enough for today_

_Amy: Shut up, you are not my mother_

Mac was standing at the door to her daughters room

_Mac: No Amy, but I am and your sister is right, you have played that game enough_

_Amy: Well you don't let me go out, what else is there to do_

_Mac: There is plenty to do, besides I think you could use a few hours a day studying,_

_Amy: Whatever_

_Mac: You my girl had better start showing me some respect, now your brother is coming home tomorrow and when he gets here we are going to spend some time together as a family, and you had better behave._

_Amy: I will, but Mom tomorrow is the Robbie Williams concert, Abigail, Luke and I are all going_

_Mac: Amy you are not going after what happened today_

_Amy: That is not fair_

_Mac: Well you should have thought about that before you got yourself in trouble, now turn off that computer and go to bed_

Amy did as she was told and hoped that her parents would change there mind by the next day.

Mac went to her room to find her husband already there, they disccused there daughters behaviour that day.

Rebecca decided to do some research although she was now a doctor she still was only going to be a resident and had work to do.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own commander in chief 

The next morning Rebecca slept in and missed breakfast, Kate was staying at Bill's that night, his wife had died and he had now sold his house in Conneticut and had bought a house in D.C, he and Kate had got engaged and were planning to get married in a few months, Mac had said that Bill could move in with the first family, but Kate was set on moving in with Bill, his house was only a 5 minute walk from the whitehouse so she would still be around all the time.

At breakfast it was just Mac, Rod and Amy.

_Amy: Mom, Dad about tonight can I please go to the concert_

_Mac: I have said no Amy,_

_Amy: But I promise I will try harder at school, and I won't smoke again_

_Rod; the answer is no,_

_Amy: You are just wasting money, you already bought me the ticket_

_Mac: Go to school and when you get home after detention your brother and Grandmother will be here_

_Amy: Is Bill coming,_

_Rod: Yes Amy and you had better be nice to him, I do not want a repeat of last time_

_Amy: Everything I said was true_

_Mac: Amy you will be nice to Bill and if you say anything to upset or embarrass him, then I will be very angry, now hurry up or you will be late_

Amy went off to school where she met Abiagil and Luke, they were all best friends, but she recently started to like Luke in another way, she could not explain it, but everytime she saw him she got butterflies in her Stomach.

_Luke: Hay Amy are you ready for the concert_

_Amy: I am not allowed to go, because of what happened yesterday_

_Abiagail: Why don't you come to mine after school, my parents are gone, and I am having a party before the concert_

_Amy: OK, after detention we can go to yours_

Luke left the girls to play some Basketball

_Abigail: I am not having a normal party_

_Amy: So what kind of party are you having_

_Abigail: A make out party_

_Amy: No way, I can't do that_

_Abigail: Come on would you not love to make out with Luke, I know he would with you_

_Amy: yeah, but I have never done it before_

_Abigail: Well now is the perfect time,_

_Amy: I don't have any clothes to wear to a party, I mean I can't go home_

_Abigail: Well we can go the the mall after detention_

_Amy: I have a better idea let's skip detention_

_Abigail: Cool I will meet you at the school fountain after last period._

Amy could not concntrate in her classes, she was excited about the fact that she and Luke were going to make out, but at the same time she was nervous as she had never done it before and wanted to do it right.

Amy met Abigail at the fountain and they left for the mall.

Mackenzie was in the Oval she had a couple of hours between appointments when her husband came in

_Mac: Hay you is Horace here yet_

_Rod: No he should be here within the hour, Becca is out with some friends, but we need to talk about Amy her Principle called, she skipped detention_

_Mac: I bet she tries to get to that concert, I should have taken the ticket off her_

_Rod: She is still with the service so we know she is safe_

_Mac: The second she gets in this house she does not leave it except for school or if she is with either yourself or me_

_Rod: She won't be going to school for 2 weeks_

_Mac: Why not_

_Rod: She is suspended_

_Mac: Rod what are we going to do with her,_

_Rod: I don't know Mac, we just need to stay firm with her_

_Rod: She has the service, we know she is safe_

_Mac: Come on Rod, she can do anything around them and they can't tell us_

_Rod: I know, but I would hope that Joan can talk her out of anything stupid_

Just then there was a knock at the door and Horace entered

_Horace: Hay Mom, Dad_

_Mac: Baby how have you been_

After hugs from both parents Horace caught up with them

_Horace: I have something I need to tell you guys_

_Mac: What is it Sweetie_

_Horace: Stacey and I, have got engaged_

_Mac: That is wonderful, we have 2 weddings to look forward to_

_Rod: That is great news son_

_Horace: We have set a date, 2 weeks tomorrow_

_Rod: That is very soon_

_Mac: Horace, is there any reason for the quickness in this_

_Horace: Yes Mom..._

_Mac: Am I about to become a grandmother_

_Horace: Yes_

Horace was certain that his parents would take the news badly, He was only 23 and unmarried

_Mac: Congratulations baby_

_Rod: Yes son that is great_

_Horace: You guys aren't mad_

_Mac: No baby, I mean I wish it happened when you had been working a bit longer, but I am sure you and Stacey will make Great Parents_

_Horace: Stacey is here she staying with her parents, I am going there just now to give them the news_

_Mac: OK darling, why don't you bring Stacey for dinner tonight_

Amy went to the secret service car with Abigail

_Amy: Joan can we go to the Mall please_

_Joan: Maybe you should go to detention Amy_

_Amy: No I want to go to the mall_

_Joan: Fine, but I think you should go home after it_

The 2 girls went to the Mall and Amy bought clothes which she knew her parents would allow us to wear, a really short skirt, very hight stilleto shoes and a revealing top,she also bought her first bra one which made her look a lot bigger, she was still flat cheasted, but wanted to look good for Luke, she then bought make up something which her parents did not allow her to wear Once the had bought there clothes the 2 girls went back to the car.

_Amy: Joan I want to go to Abigail's house_

_Joan: amy are you sure, I think you should go home_

_Amy: No I want to go to Abigail's and I don't want you to come in_

_Joan: Sorry Amy, I have to go where you go_

_Amy: Can't you set up a perimeter outside_

_Joan: No I have to come in, you know i can't tell your parents anything you do, but I want you to really think about what you are doing_

_Amy: Fine then_

They got to Abigail's and went to her room, the secret service searched the house and then set up a perimeter outside at all the entrances, Joan had deciede she could wait outside as it was only the 2 girls in the house

Amy changed into her new outfit and loved the way she looked, Abigail put the makeup on her and curled her hair.

Abigail had fooled Amy it was only Luke and David that came to this party. David was Abigail's boyfriend and the 2 of them quickly started to Make out in the living room. Amy was nervous and sat next to Luke

_Luke: You look really great Amy_

_Amy: Thanks_

Luke touched Amy's knee, she loved the feeling of his touch on her and she leaned in and put her head on his sholder and hugged him, He kissed her on the cheek and Amy felt so happy, he then moved to her mouth and let his tounge slip in. Amy loved this and returned the favour, and they all lost track of the time. Abigail's parents returned to see the secret service agents outside which could only mean Amy was visiting.

_Mrs Conner: What is going on in here_

_Mr Conner: I WANT YOU BOYS TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW_

_Mrs Conner: Girls what are you wearing_

_Amy: i should really go, bye_

_Mrs Conner: Amy I will be calling your parents to tell them about t_his

Amy left her friends house and got into the car with Joan, she left wearing what she had on at Abigail's without changing and hoped to get in without anyone seeing her, but was not so Lucky, she met her Mother, Kelly and Vince

_Mac; Amy what are you wearing_

_Amy: i like it,_

_Mac: Go upstairs and get changed and then I want you to come to the formal dining room, Kelly and Vince will be joining us for dinner_

_Amy: Why_

_Mac: Because Horace has an announcment which he wants them to hear, now go and get changed._

Mac had an appointment with the speaker of the house, she felt incredibly sorry for him as his wife Sarah passed away only 2 weeks earlier. He let slip that he was going home to make a dinner for 1 so Mac invited him to dinner with her family and he accepted. He was no longer up to his old tricks, Mac had beat him at the election twice and Nathan had decided to step down from speaker of the house after Mac's time as President was up, the 2 still had different political ideas, but were now friends.

In the dinning room everyone was there except Amy, she went to her room, but never changed and put on even more makeup. Amy finally came down and everyone was stunned by what she wore, Mac was more stunned than before as she could see the top that Amy was wearing as she had a jacket on last time.

_Amy: Hi Horace your home_

Horace was stunned by his sister apperance he had not been home for 3 months since Christmas and he could not believe how grown up his baby sister was.

_Horace: Yes I am,_

_Rod: Amy can you please go and wash that stuff off of your face and put some proper clothes on_

_Amy: No I like the way I look_

_Mac: Amy I have already asked you,_

_Rod: I think you are in enough trouble today, your principle called_

Mac looked at Rod with an expression he knew meant to leave the subject alone and to deal with her later.

_Kate: So Horace this announcment you want to make what is it_

_Horace: Well I asked Stacey to be my wife and she accepted_

Everyone congratulated the couple except for Amy,

_Stacey: Well there is something else, I am pregnant_

_Mac: So when am I going to become a Grandmother_

_Horace: Not until October_

_Nathan: So what do you think of this Amy, you are going to be an Aunt_

_Amy: I don't really care,_

_Rod: That is enough Amy_

_Kate: Well I am glad, I am going to be a Great Grandmother, another baby in the family is always a great thing_

After dinner Amy went upstairs she was going to try and get out without anyone seeing her so should go to the concert, but Mac and Rod decided to go and talk to there daughter about her behaviour.

_Mac: Amy where were you this afternoon_

_Rod: We know you skipped detention_

_Mac: Your principle phoned he has suspended you_

_Amy: So what_

_Mac: You have just got yourself grounded_

_Amy: I am going out and there is nothing you can do to stop me_

_Rod: WHILE YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE YOU DO AS WE SAY, AND WE DO NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR, NOW GET CHANGED INTO SOMETHING WHICH COVERS YOU UP AND WASH OFF THAT MAKEUP RIGHT NOW_

_Mac: Rod lets calm down, Amy I asked you a question where were you this afternoon_

_Amy: I went to the Mall and then to Abigails house, her parents came home and I left_

_Mac: Rod why don't you go downstairs and spend some time with our gues_ts

Rod left the room knowing that Mac wanted to talk to Amy alone

_Mac: All right Amy we are going to talk about your apperance_

_Amy: I like the way I look_

_Mac: You are 13 not 30, you are to young to wear a bra like that, I can't beleive you bought one_

_Amy: I needed one and you wern't going to get me one_

_Mac: I will sweetie, but not a padded one, and you also know that you are not allowed to wear makeup_

_Amy: but all my friends do_

_Mac: I don't care about what your friends are allowed to do, you can wear it when you go to high school and not before_

Mac touched her daughters sholders and Amy pulled away

_Amy: Stop treating me like a baby_

_Mac: Get changed, wash your face and come back downstairs_

In the Conner house hold Abigail was also not allowed to go to the concert and her Mother and Father were very angry as she too had skipped detention. Mrs Conner decided that she would have to call the President. She picked up the phone and called the Whitehouse operator and asked to be put through to the President.

Amy came downstairs wearing jeans and a shirt, she looked much more appropriate with no make up on. She was talking to her brother, he was the person she was closet too in the world and she was happy that he and Stacey were getting married, but was scared that when the baby arrived he would have no time for her anymore.

Vince came up to the residence and knocked on the door to the family room.

_Mac: Is there a problem Vince_

_Vince: You have a phonecall from Mrs Conner, Abigails mother, she said she has to talk to you_

_Mac: Thanks Vince_

Mac left the room for her office in the residence to take the phone call. Amy got really worried she knew that Abigails Mom was going to tell Mac what she had done, so Amy left the family room for her bed room and Horace followed her up, he had bought her a present, he knew how much she wanted a cell phone, so he bought her one.

Mac was shoked by what she heard Mrs Conner say, she was furious with her daughter and she knew Rod would be even worse.

Horace went into his sisters room.

_Horace: So how are you really squirt, I know something is wrong_

_Amy: Don't call me squirt, I am not a child_

_Horace; OK, so are you happy about being an Aunt_

_Amy: I am not bothered_

_Horace: I bought you a present_

He handed his sister the package and she opened it, immediatly she threw her arms around her brother

_Amy: Thank you Horace, you are the best._

_Horace: OK Amy, it is pay as you go there is $50 credit on it, after that you need to pay it yourself_

Amy turned on her laptop and IM'ed Abigail to get her cell number she programmed it into her phone and Abigail told her that she was grounded for 1 month and that she too was suspended from school. Mac went to the family room to find Amy missing.

_Mac: Where is Amy_

_Horace: She is in her room, I hope you guys don't mind I gave her a cell phone_

_Kate: Honey Bill and I have a question for you_

_Mac: What is it Mom_

_Kate: Well I know it isnt normal custom, but all this talk of weddings has had me thinking , well I have been wondering for a while. I want you to give me away,_

_Mac: Of course I will Mom_

Kate deiciede to go to Bills that night, and Rebecca, Stacey and Horace decided to go to a bar, Stacey of course would not be drinking. Kelly and Nathan both went home.

Rod went to his office to do some work while Mac went to her youngest daughters room to find her texting on her cell phone.

_Mac: Mrs Conner called, I want to know who the boy you were kissing was_

_Amy: Luke_

_Mac: AMY YOU ARE 13 YEARS OLD, I DON'T TOLERATE THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR FROM A CHILD_

_Amy: I AM NOT A CHILD_

_Mac: You are not an adult yet either, Amy, you are my baby girl and I know that you are not ready for a relatonship_

_Amy: Yes I am ready_

_Mac: You are grounded Amy for the next month and I am taking your cell phone away, you can get it back in a month_

_Amy: That is not fair, Horace gave me it as a present_

_Mac: you can get it back later, now if I promise not to tell Dad about this, I will be very angry to find you have done it again_

_Amy: I'm sorry Mom, I really like him_

_Mac: He has been a friend since you were very young, and it really is not a good idea to date a friend_

_Amy: Why not Mac: Because it can get very complicated and I don't want you to get hurt, he is your friend now, don't you want to keep him that_

_Amy: Mom how old were you when you had your first Kiss_

_Mac: I was a14 nearly 15_

_Amy: Who was it_

_Mac: His name was Rod_

_Amy: Daddy_

_Mac: yes honey_

_Amy: Was he your only boyfriend_

_Mac: No baby, we both dated other people through the first few years of college, but got back together_

_Amy: Mom I am really sorry I said I hated you, I never meant it_

_Mac: I know you didn't, but it really hurts when you say it_

_Amy: I just got angry, I don't understand the way i am feeling, sometimes I feel really grown up, and other times_

_Mac: Other times you feel like a child_

Amy nodded and sank into her mothers arms,

_Mac: Honey you are just growing up, everyone go's through this, I know it is hard, but I will always have time to talk to you, I love you darling_

_Amy: I love you too Mom_

Mac sat with her baby for a while stroking her hair, she finally felt like she had her little girl back, she thought about how in 8 months time she was going to be a Grandmother, she suddenly felt very old.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own commander in chief**

The next morning Stacey asked Amy and Rebecca if they would both be bridesmaids at her wedding she had also asked her own sister Hannah who was 14 years old.

Amy had been sulking about all weekend, she was glad her brother and sister were home and so was Mac and Rod as it meant they could keep an eye on her.

Mac invited Stacey and her sister to the Whitehouse to find bridesmaid dresses and also Stacey had to get a wedding dress so Stacey's mother came too.

They ended up getting some designers in and getting dresses for Stacey the 3 bridesmaids, Mac and Kate got outfits also, Stacey and Horace wanted a church wedding and as both families were Catholic it would be in St Paul's. The reception of course would be in the Whitehouse.

The press had found out about the wedding and also found out that Stacey was pregnant, Mac and Rod made it clear that they would both stand my their son and his family.

The day of the Wedding finally came and everything went without a hitch even Amy behaved herself until the reception.

She and Hannah found some wine and went up to the Residence and into Amy's room, they drank the wine and the 2 girls ended up drunk.

Mac could not find her daughter and Rebecca and Mac went looking, Rebecca found both girls in her sisters room as drunk as skunks.

_Rebecca: What are you 2 doing in here_

_Amy: Nothing_

Rebecca went to the kitchen and made a big pot of coffee.

_Rebecca: Drink this and try and sober up_

_Amy: Please don't tell on us_

_Hannah: Yes please don't tell my parents_

_Rebecca: Go downstairs and try and act sober, this is Horace and Stacey's day and i promise not to tell on either of you tonight, but you have to try and be sober so they don't find out you are drunk_

_Amy: Thanks Becca_

_Rebecca: I am not saying that I am not telling, but I won't tonight_

All 3 girls went back downstairs and the party continued to early in the morning, fortunately there were no emergencies and Mac could enjoy the whole night.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own commander in chief**

**I have based this chapter on a story line from EastEnders where Darren cheated on his GCSE's by using his mobile phone.**

A few months passed and Horace and Stacey bought a house in D.C close to the Whitehouse, Stacey had her first scan and found out that she would be expecting Twins. Horace was very happy with this, but also found it a little daunting, but he had his parents support, after all they had brought up twins.

Amy was behaving a lot better at home, but was still acting up at school and smoking when she was out with friends. Her parents assumed that she could be trusted again and gave Amy her cell phone back which she was thrilled about.

Rebecca had started working in the hospital in the ER and was absolutely loved her new job, it was very demanding, but she loved to help people and work with the public, the only downside was that secret service got in the way in the hospital and Rebecca found it difficult to take care of patients when they were around, so they came to an agreement that secret service would take her to the hospital and that in the ER they would stay in the waiting room, this so far worked well and there were not threats to Rebecca's safety.

Amy had her midterms coming up and her grades were still atrociously bad, she had managed to keep the letters from her parents, but they were bound to find out when she failed her midterms. She had thought of an idea with Abigail and Luke, they were not all in the same classes for all subjects so they were going to use there cellphones to text one another to get answers.

Amy went to her maths exam and looked at the paper, she sneakily took a photo of it when the teacher was not looking and sent it to Abigail and Luke. They both got the message and began to text the answers back, but Amy never noticed MR Burns looking at her.

_Mr Burns: Miss Calloway this is an exam and the use of mobile phones is not allowed_

Mr Burns walked up and took the phone off her he looked at the message and saw that she was cheating. He took a red pen out of his pocket and wrote fail across her paper.

_Mr Burns: Can you go to the principles office, you will be given an F for this test._

Amy stood up and walked to Mr Thompson's office. She waited outside and eventually Mr Burns came and the 3 of them went into the office.

_Mr Thompson's: Miss Calloway, you do know that cheating is not tolerated in this school_

_Amy: Yes sir_

_Mr Thompson: As a result I do not know if this is a one off, or if you have done this for the rest of your exams, so you will be given an F for your previous mid terms_

_Amy: But_

_Mr Thompson: I also want you in detention for the rest of term_

_Amy: But there is 5 weeks to go_

_Mr Thompson: And if you set another foot out of line, then it will be another suspension, do I make myself clear_

_Amy: Yes sir_

_Mr Thompson: Now get to your next class and I will be sending a letter home to your parents_

Amy stood up to leave the principles office, she turned around to him.

_Amy: Can I have my phone back please_

_Mr Thompson: You can have it back at the end of the school day in detention._

Amy left and went to her next class.

Mackenzie was having a stressful day, there was an emergency which she needed the help of many people, Jim, Kelly and Nathan were all in the Oval with Mac. Rod had went to Connecticut to visit his sister as they had not seen each other in a long time.

Amy came home from school she got her phone back and went to her mothers office, she wanted to ask her if she could go to the Cinema, she knew that her principle would be sending a letter home and she would try and get to it tomorrow before her Mom.

_Vince: Ma'am Amy is here to see you_

_Mac; Great send her in_

Amy came into the office to find it full, she felt very relaxed around Jim, Kelly and Nathan, they were around all the time and were all close friends of the family.

_Amy: Hi Mom_

_Mac: Hay Sweetie_

Mac kissed her daughter

_Mac: So to what do I owe this visit_

_Amy: Can I go to the Cinema tonight_

_Mac: It is a school night Amy, maybe at the weekend_

_Amy: But... Please_

The phone in the Oval office rang and Mac answered it.

_Whitehouse operator: Ma'am Mr Thompson from Teddy Bridges Middle school is on the line, would you like to take the call_

_Mac: Yes please put him through_

There was a click on the line

_Mac: Hello MacKenzie Allen_

_Mr Thompson: Madam President I am calling because of Amy's behaviour at school today_

_Mac: What happened_

_Mr Thompson: She was caught cheating on a midterm by using her cellphone, I have given Amy detention until the end of term, but I feel that you should be make aware of Amy's behaviour_

_Mac: I am very sorry and disappointed in her behaviour, and she will face consequences for this. Thank you for calling _

Mac looked at Amy and raised an eyebrow. Amy knew now who was on the phone and she stood up to leave her mothers office.

_Mac: JUST A MINUITE YOUNG LADY_

Amy turned around and sat down again.

_Mac: Guys could you give us a moment please_

Kelly, Jim and Nathan left the Oval office and waited outside

_Mac: That was Mr Thompson on the phone, would you like to explain to me what happened today_

Amy shrugged her shoulders

_Amy: Nothing, any way it is nothing to do with you_

_Mac: I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO COP AN ATTITUDE FROM YOU TODAY_

_Amy: I am not going to listen to you yell at me_

Amy stood up to leave her mothers office

_Mac: SIT DOWN, I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET_

Amy sat back on her sofa

_Mac: Amy I do not tolerate cheating and I am very disappointed in you, now what I want to know is why you did this_

_Amy: I wanted to do well_

_Mac: Well you certainly never done well, I can not believe the way you behaved today, what do you think your father is going to say about this_

_Amy: I just wanted to do well to make you proud of me_

_Mac: I am proud of you, when you try your best, Honey it dosen't matter if you get all A's or All C's as long as you try your best_

_Amy: I am sorry Mom, it won't happen again_

_Mac: You are right there Amy it won't, You are grounded and I want your cellphone_

_Amy: but I just got it back_

_Mac: Give it to me and go to your room, I think you could use some time studying_

Amy left her Mom's office, she went to her room, but just played the Sims she knew when her father came in she would be in more trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks for your reviews**

Rod was staying with his sister for a while, he and his sister were visiting his mother as she had broken her leg and was not well enough to attend Horace's wedding. His cellphone rang and he looked at the caller ID and saw that Mac was calling. He flipped the phone open

_Rod: Hi honey how is everything going_

_Mac: Great except our daughter got caught cheating on a mid term_

_Rod: What is cheating exactly_

_Mac: She took a photo of the exam paper and sent it to someone who text her the answers_

_Rod: How did she expect to get away with that_

_Mac: How is your Mom_

_Rod: She is getting there, her leg is much better, Theresa is a the hospital with her the cast is coming off today_

_Mac: Great_

_Rod: Yeah I can come home now she can get up the stairs again herself_

_Mac: that sounds great, I don't think Amy will be too happy though she is going to be dreading you coming home_

_Rod: When I get home we can have a serious talk with her_

_Mac: She has been given an F for her previous midterms she only has 2 more_

_Rod: She deserves it, this is worse than Horace and the essay he bought on line_

_Mac: I thought she was behaving better, but obviously not_

_Rod: I need to go honey, that is Mom and Theresa back, I will be home soon_

_Mac: Love you darling_

_Rod: I love you to kiddo and stop worrying_

Mac hung up the phone and went to meet her family for dinner. When she got there is was only Amy, Kate and Mac. Rebecca was working in the hospital and due back in a few hours.

_Mac: Who wants to say grace_

There as a silence in the room

_Mac: I will do the honours_

Mac, Kate and Amy held hands

_Mac: Thank you for the food we are about to receive and may the lord make us thankful and pray for those who go without food and water tonight, amen_

_Kate: Amen_

Kate and Mac started to serve their dinner while Amy sat in silence

_Kate: So Amy how was school today_

_Amy: I don't want to talk about it_

_Kate: Why is something wrong_

_Mac: Lets just say Amy got into a bit of trouble, but here is not the time or place to discuss it_

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet with only Mac and Kate talking.

After Dinner Amy went to her room and played the sims again, Mac met Rebecca in the family room

_Rebecca: Hay Mom are you OK_

_Mac: Fine Sweetie, Amy got caught cheating on a midterm today_

_Rebecca: You are joking_

_Mac: I wish I was, she used her cellphone_

_Rebecca: Do you want me to talk to her_

_Mac: If you want, your father and I will talk to her tomorrow anyway_

_Rebecca: I am going to get some sleep, I am working 7 till 7 tomorrow_

_Mac: OK baby, I am going to work_

Rebecca went upstairs and went into her sisters room

_Rebecca: So how are you_

_Amy: Fine, Have you spoke to Mom_

_Rebecca: yes, _

_Amy: Did she tell you what happened today_

_Rebecca: She did, Amy how can you do something so stupid_

_Amy: I wanted to pass_

_Rebecca: That is not the way to do it Amy,if you want to pass then you should study_

_Amy: But I don't like studying, i would rather go out with my friends_

_Rebecca: Cheating gets you no where, if you want to pass then you should work harder_

_Amy: Stop lecturing me_

_Rebecca: I am not, but if you spent more time studying and less time playing that game then you would not need to cheat. _Rebecca pointed at Amy's laptop._ If you need any help with school work then you know I can help you_

_Amy: Stop rubbing it in that you are the brainy one_

_Rebecca: You are so difficult to talk to right now, because you don't listen to what anyone else is saying, I am going to bed, I suggest that you maybe do the same it is getting late_

_Amy; Fine leave then and give me a break_

Rebecca went to her bed and slept, Kate went to Bills that night and Mac worked all night as there was still a situation involving the US military.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own commander in chief**

**sorry i haven't updated for a while **

Rod left his Mothers house, he enjoyed seeing her, but he was definitely glad to be leaving, his mother was very difficult especially when she had a broken leg. He left his mother's with his secret service detail, (this was something which his mother opposed to she did not like to have strangers around all the time) and they drove from Connecticut to D.C. He flipped open his sell phone and dialled the Whitehouse number and asked to be put through to his wife.

_Mac: Hi Honey_

_Rod: Hi, How are things at home_

_Mac: Fine, Amy is sulking in her room, Horace is over and Rebecca has just got in from work, she is about to go to bed_

_Rod: Does Amy know I am on my way home_

_Mac: No I thought it would be best to surprise her, when will you be back soon_

_Rod: In about an hour, do we have a date tonight_

_Mac: Definitely, everything is sorted now and I hope there is no emergences tonight, so we can spend some time together_

_Rod: Great I will see you in about an hour_

Rod shut his phone and took out a sudoko book to do some puzzles on the way home.

Mac hung up the phone in her office, she decided that she had done enough work today and had hardly slept in 2 days so she went to her bedroom and fell straight to sleep.

Mac had told Horace that he could make a nursery in the Whitehouse for the twins, since she presumed that she and Rod would be watching them sometimes so he had come over to decorate, he wanted to do it himself instead of having a painter brought in as it would be more personal to him and Stacey.

Amy woke up on Saturday morning she really wanted to see Luke and Abigail, but she knew she would be in way more trouble if she went out, so she turned on her laptop and signed into Messenger she saw Luke online

_Luke: Hay babe_

_Amy: Hay_

_Luke: Where were u last night, i wanted to see you_

_Amy: Mom found out i cheated, i am grounded_

_Luke: That sucks, how long u grounded for_

_Amy: don't know_

_Luke: did u say it was me and Abbey texting answers_

_Amy: no I never_

_Luke: I g2g Abbey and I are going to Georgetown can u not try and sneak out_

_Amy: I don't think I should_

_Luke: Please I really want to see you_

_Amy: I will see what I can do, but I don't have my cell phone, Mom took it off me_

_Luke: Thought so, I text you last night and you always reply_

_Amy: I will meet you in half and hour outside the old stone house, if I am not there go without me_

_Luke: Great hope I can see you then._

Amy got up and walked to her closet, she found her miniskirt and high heel shoes she walked to her mothers room expecting it to be empty, but instead Mac was asleep in bed so Amy sneaked to her dressing table and opened the top drawer her phone wasn't there, she looked in the rest of the drawers quietly and still never found her phone. Amy walked down to the Oval office and walked in, there was no one outside and she looked all around until eventually she found her phone she took it out of her mothers drawer of the oak desk in the Oval office.

_Kelly: Is your Mom around_

_Amy: No she is in her bed, I just forgot my phone_

_Kelly: Can you go and wake your Mom for me, I need to see her_

_Amy: No do it yourself, I am going out_

_Kelly: Your Mom told me that you are grounded_

_Amy: That is none of your business_

Amy left the office and went to find the principle officer on her secret service detail.

_Amy: Joan can I go to Georgetown please_

_Joan: OK Amy I will have a car ready in 10 minutes_

_Amy: No I need to go now, I can't be late_

She really wanted to be gone before Kelly woke Mac up. Amy text Luke from her cell phone and let him know she would be a bit late she expected to find her phone a lot quicker

A few minutes later Joan came to Amy.

_Joan: Your car is ready lets go_

_Amy: Thanks,_

Amy walked quickly to the car which was difficult as she was wearing stilletos.

Soon later she was in Georgetown outside the old stone house and Luke and Abigail were both there.

Kelly phoned Mac and asked her to come to the sit room, there was a sitaution it was not an emergency, but they needed the president.

Mac quickly got ready and went to the sit room, she looked at her watch and Rod was due back any minuite.

Mac dealt with the situation and looked at her watch again, Rod should have been here a while ago.

_Mac: Kelly is Rod back yet_

_Kelly: No Ma'am_

They walked into the Oval and Mac went to her desk and opened the drawer she noticed Amy's cell phone was gone.

Kelly noticed the look on Mac's face.

_Kelly: Is everything OK Ma'am_

_Mac: I confiscated Amy's cell phone and put it in my drawer and now it is gone_

_Kelly: She was in here earlier, she said that she left it in here_

_Mac: When was this_

_Kelly: Just before I called you, she said she was going out_

_Mac: I told her she was grounded, I can't believe her_

_Kelly: She said you changed your mind_

_Mac: Kelly why don't you go home I am not planning on doing any more work today _

_Kelly: Thanks Ma'am I will see you tomorrow._

Kelly left the Oval office and Mac picked up her phone and dialled Amy's number.

Amy met Abigail and Luke and the 3 of them spending some time wondering the shops before going sailing on the canal. Amy's cellphone rang and she looked at the caller ID and saw that is was the Whitehouse, she answered not knowing if it was her mother or sister or brother.

_Amy: Hello_

_Mac: Young Lady where are you_

After hearing her mothers voice Amy cut her mother off the line

Mac was astounded that her daughter would do that. She went up to the residence and into the room which Horace was decorating.

_Mac: So how is the Nursery coming_

_Horace: Fine, do you want to help_

_Mac: I can remember painting the nursery for you and Becca your Dad and I had a great time_

Mac picked up a paint brush, this was something which she had not done for a long time, She and Horace spent a while painting and Rod was still not home. Mac went to her bedroom and phoned him

_Mac: Rod where are you_

_Rod: I am will be home soon, I just went a detour_

_Mac: Why_

_Rod: I went shopping_

_Mac: You went shopping you hate shopping, what did you buy_

_Rod: Just wait and see. Is Amy still sulking_

_Mac: No she sneaked out I have no idea where she is_

_Rod: I can't believe her, just wait till she gets home_

_Mac: What else can we do I grounded her already, does she really disrespect us that much_

_Rod: Don't worry honey, I am just coming up to the Whitehouse now I will come straight up to the residence._

Rod walked up and met his wife in the kitchen she walked over to her and gave her a long kiss. He had a small package behind his back.

_Mac: What is that behind your back_

_Rod: Close your eyes and put your hands out_

Mac done that looking forward to her surprise

Rod put the package in her hands and Mac opened her eyes. She smiled at her husband

_Mac: What is it_

_Rod: open it and see darling_

Mac pulled at the ribbon and found a small box she opened it and inside there was a beautiful gold ring with 1 large diamond and 3 small ones.

_Mac Oh Rod it is beautiful_

She put her arms around her husband and pulled him into a tight passionate kiss.

_Mac: I love it Rod,Thank you, what is it for_

_Rod: Well I just thought that you deserved it and I never bought you an eternity ring at our silver wedding anniversary_

_Mac: Thanks Darling, so did you pick it yourself_

_Rod: Of course_

Mac looked at her ring finger and admired the beautiful ring that her husband gave her.

_Rod: So what are we going to do about our teenage daughter_

_Mac: I have already grounded her_

_Rod: I will take her to school and collect her so I know she gets home._

_Mac: We should be able to trust her and it hurts me that we can't_

_Rod: I know honey, but we will sort her, we managed to sort Rebecca_

_Mac: She was not half as bad as Amy is_

_Rod: I am going to call her and tell her to come home_

Rod took his cellphone out and phoned his daughter but she had turned her phone off.

A while later Amy came into the dining room where her mother and father were both sitting.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own commander in chief**

**I was on holiday and then my laptop broke so I could not update, but thankfully it is fixed now **

Amy had a great time that day, after going shopping and then on the canal, the 3 friends went for dinner before heading home. Abigail first got into the Secret service Limo followed by Amy and Luke who spent the whole ride back making out, Abigail was annoyed that her boyfriend could not come as his parents had taken him away to his Grandmothers for the weekend.

_Abigail: Why don't you two get a room_

_Amy: Not a bad idea, Luke do you want to come back to my house_

_Luke: No I think your father will kill me_

_Amy: Chill he is not here he is in Connecticut_

She brushed her fingers through his spikey blonde hair

_Luke: What about the President_

_Amy: Don't worry she will be working and Grandma will probably be at Bills again, we only need to get by Becca and Horace_

_Abigail: Horace is so hot, i cant believe he married Stacey_

_Amy: Don't say that it is gross_

_Abigail: Well here we are at mine, see you tomorrow are we all still going to the bowling_

_Amy: I hope so it depends on if I can get out again_

_Luke: I am sure you will come up with a plan_

Abigail left the limo for her house and Amy and Luke started to make out again he started to kiss her neck before giving her some lovebites. A while later the limo drove to the Whitehouse and Amy and Luke left.

_Amy: OK we can sneak you up to my room and then I will go and talk to my Mom she will probably be in the Oval I hope she wont be too mad._

Amy and Luke walked through the residence, she walked into the kitchen to get some food to take to her room and she walked into the dining room and saw her angry father glaring back, she quickly flicked her hair to cover her neck.

_Amy: Dad you are home_

Amy said this loudly so Luke would not enter behind her, but unfortunately for Amy he did.

_Rod: YES, NOW SIT DOWN WE ARE GOING TO TALK_

_Mac: Luke I think you should go home, secret service will take you_

_Luke: Yes Ma'am_

_Mac: Amy your father asked you to sit down we are going to talk, Rod can you take Luke to secret service so he can get home_

_Amy: Mom please don't be mad at Luke he never knew I was grounded_

_Mac: Amy I am only angry with you no one else._

_Amy: Bye Luke_

Luke and Rod left the dining room to find someone to take Luke home

Mac sat across the table from her daughter Amy looked at her mother's eyes and could see the look of disappointment which she was expressing.

_Mac: I thought I made it clear that you were not to dress like that again_

_Amy: I like it_

_Mac: What were you thinking, I was worried sick, if I ground you then I expect you to not leave this house_

_Amy: Is Dad angry_

_Rod: Yes Amy I am furious with you, you have really let yourself down, you have let us all down._

_Amy: I just wanted to go out I was bored_

_Rod: BEING GROUNDED IS NOT MEANT TO BE FUN, now I want to talk to you about what happened in school yesterday_

_Amy: Mom and Rebecca have already talked to me about it_

_Rod: Well I haven't I am so disappointed in you_

_Amy: Dad it really is not that big a deal I got caught cheating and got detention, that's it_

_Rod: That is a big deal, Amy we have brought you up better than that and expect a lot more from you_

_Mac: Amy remember that winners never cheat and cheaters never win_

_Amy: Why don't you all just get off my back, I know it was wrong and I won't do it again_

_Rod: You are right there Amy you will not do it again and if I find out you have then you will be in so much more trouble,_

_Mac: Amy why did you go out today_

_Amy: I had nothing else to do_

_Mac: You had plenty to do, you still have 2 more midterms and I expect you to do well in them, you could have also helped Horace paint_

_Amy: I wanted to have fun_

_Rod: Well I hope you had fun, because you will not be leaving this house except for school _

_Amy: Yeah how long is that going to be for_

_Mac: We haven't decided yet, it all depends on you_

_Rod: but it will be for the foreseeable future, we have also decided that I will take you to school and pick you up after detention every day_

_Amy: That is so embarrassing_

_Rod: You brought it all on yourself young lady_

Amy moved her head and her hair fell off her neck revealing the marks left from Luke.

Rod noticed that straight away

_Rod: What is that on your neck_

Amy flicked her hair over her neck again

_Amy: Nothing Dad_

Mac had also saw the marks and she as well as rod knew what they were.

_Rod: If those are what I think they are then Luke had better watch his back_

_Amy: Dad can you leave it, I am going upstairs_

She stood up and left the room and walked to her bedroom, she went into the new nursery to see her brother, he was the one person who understood her, but she resented the fact that he would soon have his own children to look after

_Amy: Hi Horace_

_Horace: Hay Munchkin_

Amy looked at Horace and he knew she was not amused at being called a munchkin. He also knew that he hated to see her looking so grown up, she was wearing makeup again and had really high heels on, she was alread tall for her age, but this made her look much older.

_Horace: Sorry I forgot_

_Amy: Did Mom tell you what I did yesterday_

_Horace: yeah she did_

_Amy: Are you not going to lecture me, everyone else has_

_Horace: I won't pretend that I was not disappointed, because I was, but I was not exactly perfect, I don't know if you know, but I once bought an essay online, Dad found out_

_Amy: Did you get caught, I don't remember_

_Horace: You were only about 6 at the time, no one told you, my teacher found out and called here, Dad found out and told Mom_

_Amy: Were they angry_

_Horace: You bet they were, Dad just yelled and Mom I could tell was disappointed in me_

_Amy: Yeah she was with me two, I could tell by her eyes_

_Horace: Do you know what I learned from it_

_Amy: What_

_Horace; That cheating gets you no where, Mom made me redo the essay even though I had already got an F_

_Amy: Did you get to hand the essay in_

_Horace: No, because I had cheated, but if Mom ever makes you write her an essay you better make it good_

_Amy: Horace thanks for not yelling at me like everyone else_

_Horace: that's ok, I am finished painting the room do you want to go to the bowling alley _

_Amy: yeah cool_

_Horace: You have to ask Mom and Dad first thought_

_Amy: They will say no _she said this in a disappointed voice

_Horace: Well we can do it another time when you are not grounded._

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own commander in chief**

The family all had dinner together Stacey had come over to see the room and to show her parents in law the ultrasound photos of there new grandchildren. Kate and Bill were also over for dinner it was a real family affar.

Amy had put a little scarf over her neck she really did not want her grandmother to see her hickies

_Amy: Hi Grandma, Hi Bill_

_Kate: Hi honey _

Kate hugged her grandaughter, but was also very angry with her, Mac had told her erverything she had done the past few days

Kate whispered to Amy

_Kate: I want to have a serious chat with you later_

Everyone sat at the table and ate dinner

_Rebecca: I have something which I should tell you all_

_Mac: What is it baby_

_Rebecca: I have been seeing someone for the past few months since I moved back home_

_Amy: Who is it, I bet he is well ugly if he wants to date you_

_Rod: That is enough Amy_

_Rebecca: Well you all know him his name is Logan Brantley_

_Mac: Carl and Sues son_

_Rebecca: Yes Mom_

_Kate: That is great Becca_

_Amy: This is so unfair, Grandma is like 75 and she can have a boyfriend, Horace got her pregnant and had to get married and Rebecca has a boyfriend and you are all OK with it and I have a boyfriend and you go mental_

_Rod: Amy that is enough_

_Amy: Everyone is allowed to do it except me, Grandma went out with Bill when he was still married, I bet they couldn't wait for Mrs Harris to die_

Kate suddenly looked very upset, she could not believe how hurtful her own Granddaughter could be

_Mac: GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW_

_Amy: YOU ARE ALL HYPOCRITS_

_Rod: YOU HEARD YOUR MOTHER GO TO YOUR ROOM_

_Amy: FINE I AM GOING I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ANY OF YOU_

Amy stomped up to her room banging every door on the way

_Mac: I am really sorry about her _

Mac stood up from her seat

_Rod: Honey sit down we will both go up to her after dinner_

Mac sat back down. She looked at her oldest daughter

_Mac: Darling I am very happy for you and Logan_

_Rod: Yes baby that is great news_

_Horace: Yeah we should double date sometime_

_Stacey: Yeah that would be great_

_Kate: So when can I see the first photos of the new edition to the first family_

Stacey took out the photos of the twins and passed them to her Grandmother in law

Everyone looked at the photos and admired them

_Stacey: We were wondering Rebecca if you would be there God Mother_

_Rebecca: Of course I will I can't wait to be an aunty, it will give me practice for a few years later_

The family finished dinner and retreated into many different rooms in the house.

Mac went to Bill and Kate, she could tell that Amy's word had really hurt them both

_Mac: Hi I am really sorry about what Amy said I will make sure that she faces harsh consequences for it_

_Kate: Mackenzie I do not know what has got into my Granddaughter, but I do know that she is not getting these thoughts from either of her parents_

_Mac: Mom I really don't know what else I can do with her_

_Kate: How about I take her to Connecticut with me just me and her, I promise I will try and get through to her_

_Mac: I don't know Mom I mean she can be really hurtful and very devious_

_Kate: It will give you a break and get her away from that boy she has been seeing, besides her and I need to spend some time together I want her to know even though I am moving I will still be here for her I think she has got use to me being around and now everything is changing, I am moving out, Becca has moved back in and Horace is going to have 2 babies_

_Mac: Do you think she is trying to split you and Bill up_

_Kate: I don't know baby, I will go up and talk to her, she can't keep behaving the way she is_

_Mac: Thanks Mom. But if she is remotely cheeky to you let me know_

Kate walked to her Grandaughters bedroom

_Kate: Amy Calloway what you said to me and Bill today was very hurtful_

_Amy: I meant every word_

_Kate: I thought I knew you a lot better than that, what do you not like about Bill_

_Amy: He had an affair with you when his wife needed him, and you are a horrible home wrecker_

_Kate: Bill's wife was sick and even though he was dating me he never once left his wife, he went to visit her everyday, he still loved her, but she was not the same person, she was very ill and she never knew who he was,_

_Amy: So that makes it all right_

_Kate: I know it is difficult for a child to understand_

_Amy: I am not a child and I know loyality I would never go with a boy who had a girlfriend or cheat on my boyfriend_

_Kate: I want you to come to Connecticut with me for a week_

_Amy: No thanks I would rather not_

_Kate: Amy I am not asking you, you are coming with me and i am going to try and sort you out_

_Amy: You can't make me come I am not going anyway with the wife Killer_

_Kate: He did not kill his wife and it will just be you and I_

_Amy: I am still not going_

Mac was downstairs she had told Becca to inviet Logan to dinner tomorrow she was also going to invite Carl and Sue. She had realised that Kate and Amy had been gone a while and she wanted to talk to her daughter about her behaviour.

She stood outside her daughters room and heard Amy call Bill a wife Killer.

_Mac: YOUNG LADY I WANT YOU TO APOLIGISE RIGHT NOW; AND THEN GO AND APOLOGISE TO BILL AND TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO WAS AT THAT DINNER TABLE: YOU WILL THEN COME UP HERE AND PACK YOUR THINGS FOR A WEEK IN GRANDMAS_

_Amy: NO_

_Mac: DO AS YOU ARE TOLD_

Amy left her bed room and done as she was told, Mac sat on her daughters bed and a tear escaped from her eye, Mac did not normally get emotional the only people she had ever cried in front of was her mother and husband

_Kate: Don't worry baby a week with me and I will have her sorted, you do remember that I was the head teacher at a high school for 20 years I can deal with troublesome teens_

_Mac: I really hope so Mom, I am just at the end of my tether with her_

_Kate: Why don't you go to your bed you look shattered_

Amy came back up to her room and Mac quickly wiped the tears away

_Amy: I have apologised do I have to go to Connecticut I won't see Luke there_

_Mac: You won't see him here either you are grounded remember, now pack your things_

_Amy: I can't believe you are sending me away_

_Kate: Your mother is not sending you away, you are coming to my big house in Connecticut and you and I are going to spend some time together getting to know each other a bit better, and we will have a great time you used to love our holidays together_

_Amy: Can I at least go out with Ruby and Debra one night_

Ruby and Debra were twins who lived next door to Kate's house, Kate kept her house in Connecticut as she and her Grandkids frequently would go holidays there, Mac also loved to go back as this was the house she grew up in

_Kate: No, but if you are good you can have them stay overnight and I will bake my famous cookies for it_

Amy did not want to admit it but she was actually looking forward to this holiday with her Grandmother except for not seeing Luke and Abbey.

_Amy: OK Grandma I will pack and we can go in the morning_

_Kate: Did I just see you smile_

Amy giggled and started to pack Kate left her room and said goodbye to Bill who was leaving for his place as were Horace and Stacey.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own commander in chief**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I will do a chapter about Amy babysitting the twins and having a boy over.**

Amy packed her cases, the schools were off for a mid term holiday for a week and Amy was to have her final 2 midterms after the holiday. She went down to the Breakfast table and was met by Rebecca

_Rebecca: How could you be so horrible last night, you really upset everyone especially Grandma_

_Amy: Can we forget it Becca I am going to Connecticut soon _

_Rebecca: You had better be nice, to Grandma or else_

_Amy: Or else what_

_Rebecca: I might just let slip what you and Hannah got up to at Horace's wedding_

_Amy: Whatever Rebecca_

Rod came into the dining room

_Rod: Good morning girls_

_Rebecca: Hi dad_

_Amy: Hi_

Just then Mac came in behind him, she went round and kissed all of her family

_Rod: So is it just me and my 3 favourite girls for Breakfast today_

_Mac: Yes Mom has been down already she is packing_

_Rod: Amy remember and take your biology and social science books with you, I want you to at least pass 2 midterms_

_Amy: I thought this holiday was suppose to be fun_

Mac handed Amy a book.

_Amy: What is that Mom_

_Mac: It is the constitution, that is what you are learning at school and Mr Lawless says you are having some trouble with it_

_Amy: I am not, I just don't like it, when did you speak to my teacher_

_Mac: At a PTA meeting you know we are your parents, and he is your teacher and we meet._

_Amy: It is really boring_

_Rod: Amy you need to learn it, why don't you like social science, your teacher says that you don't pay any attention_

_Amy: I just don't anyway I go to class what more do you want_

_Mac: For you to do well, Amy Mr Lawless was not the only teacher who was disappointed in your work, they all were, he was just the most vocal about it and that is where we are going to start, there and Biology it is not to late to do well in those midterms_

_Amy: Whatever_

Amy left the table and met her Grandmother the 2 of them got into a car and drove to Connecticut , they arrived at Kate's house and ordered a Pizza for dinner, a pepperoni with extra cheese.

_Amy: So Grandma what can we do now_

_Kate: Why don't you see if Ruby and Debra are around they can come through if you want_

_Amy: OK Grandma, _

Amy went to the house next door and knocked on the door it was Ruby who answered

_Ruby: Hay Amy, Debra and I were just about to go out to a party you want to come_

_Amy: I am grounded, I don't think I can, Grandma says you can come through to ours, but a party sounds like much more fun_

_Debra: Hay Amy, did Ruby tell you about the party_

The 3 girls came up with a plan to go to Kate's house and wait till she fell asleep before going out. Amy still had her secret service detail with her so they would have to come too

There plan was working Kate went to bed and left the girls and they sneaked out

_Joan: Amy I am not sure this is a good idea_

_Amy: Relax I know what I am doing_

They went to the party and were having a great time, Amy did feel very guilty, but she was having so much fun. There was a boy there who kept trying to flirt with Amy, but she said she already had a boyfriend and he eventually left her alone.

The 3 girls went back to Kate's very early in the morning hoping that she would still be asleep, but she was not asleep in fact she was very much awake.

_Kate: AMY CALLOWAY WHERE WERE YOU_

_Amy: Hi Grandma, we just went a walk_

_Kate: WHAT AT MIDNIGHT IT IS 4AM NOW, _

_Amy: Please don't tell Mom and Dad, they will kill me_

_Kate: Ruby, Debra come with me_

Kate took the identical twins home to their parents who were less than impressed. And Kate went back to her Granddaughter

_Kate: That is it Amy, go upstairs to bed, in a few hours when you get up you are going clean out the attic, _

_Amy: No I am not_

_Kate: YES YOU ARE YOUNG LADY AND WHEN YOU ARE DONE YOU ARE GOING TO STUDY_

Amy did as she was told and cleaned out the Attic, she then went to the dining room where Kate made her study, Kate spent the day in the kitchen making cookies for them to have after dinner.

The rest of the holiday was spent in much the same way, Amy would study while Kate cooked or done some work in the house, a lot of the time Amy helped and she really did enjoy spending time with her Grandmother, she was a lot nicer and pleasant.

_Amy: Grandma I am sorry about what I said to you about Bill, I just don't want to lose you, I don't want you to go_

_Kate: Honey mines and Bills house is only a few minutes from the Whitehouse, we will be over all the time_

_Amy: And can I come to yours sometimes too_

_Kate: Of course you can, just let me know beforehand so I can make your favourite cookies_

_Amy: Maybe not if I eat too many cookies I will get fat_

_Kate: Oh OK I will make healthy cookies_

_Amy: Grandma when we go home are you going to tell Mom and Dad about me going to that party_

_Kate: No I don't see any reason why we need to tell them so long as there is not a repeat of it_

_Amy: Thanks Grandma, when you get married I don't want to call Bill Grandad_

_Kate: You don't half to_

_Amy: Good, but he is a nice man I really don't hate him._


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own commander in chief**

Amy and Kate left Connecticut and went back to D.C, they had gotten a lot closer over during their trip and Kate really felt as though she had sorted her Granddaughter out. They arrived back at the Whitehouse and Amy and Kate both went to the Residence, Amy went down to her Mother's office and found her and her father there.

_Amy: Hi that's me back_

Mac got up from her desk and ran to her daughter and hugged her

_Mac: Did you have a good trip_

_Amy: Yes Mom, we cleaned Grandma's house and had lots of cookies_

_Rod: What about Studying, you have 2 midterms tomorrow_

_Amy: I know Dad, I studied everyday listen to this "_We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.," _See I know it_

_Mac: That is great honey, _

_Amy: Mom, Dad I am really sorry about the way I have been acting, I know that you both love me and only do what you do to take care of me_

_Rod: Yes honey we do, now lets go and get some dinner_

Mac put her arm around her daughter and they walked to the residence together

After dinner Amy went to her room she wanted to study a bit more she really wanted to do well in her last 2 midterms. Rod was going to a meeting at the DNC so Mac spent some time with her mother

_Mac: Thanks Mom, I really think you sorted Amy_

_Kate: She is a good kid, she just needed a little bit of attention_

_Mac: I know and I can't give her it, maybe I shouldn't have run the last time, I should have took one term and left, I mean I got 1 and a half terms_

_Kate: You were the President when the Twins were teenagers and they turned out OK_

_Mac: They were different, they were 16 and Amy was only a child, I sometimes feel like I missed out on her Childhood_

_Kate: Honey you never, you have been to most school shows, you have never missed a parents night and you have always been there for her when she needed you. Besides she has got more family around her than a lot of teenagers have. When you were Amy's age you had me and your father half of the time. Amy has Rod, and Me and the twins as well, she will be fine_

Mac hugged her mother

_Mac: I have to go downstairs see you in the morning_

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own commander in chief**

**I have based this on an episode of Lizzie McGuire that my sister was watching today, when Lizzie and her 2 friends went to see an R rated movie.**

**I have made Amy's secret service name Lucky Charm the same as Samantha MacKenzie in first daughter**

Amy done her final 2 midterms and she was sure that she done well on them, a week or so later she got the results and found that she had A's for them, but that did not help the fact that she had been given an F for the other 10.

Amy went home from school Rod was still picking her up every day, that day the results were out with her progress report and went straight to the Oval office, this was a tradition that when school reports were given she would go to her Mom's office straight away the twins had done the same, this was because Rod was stricter and if it was bad then they could try and get Mac on their side before letting there father see it.

_Amy: Hi Mom, I have my school report_

_Mac: There is not going to be a lot of surprise here is there_

_Amy: No Mom, I got 10 F's_

_Mac: What about the other 2, that is what I am most interested in_

_Amy: Why are you more interested in Biology and Social Science_

_Mac: Because I know that you tried your best for them, and when you study that hard for your finals, you should get the same grade_

Amy handed her mother the report and Mac saw that she got 2 A's

_Mac: Well done baby, that is what I expect to see all of the time now_

_Amy: Yes Mom you will, I promise I will work harder_

Mac hugged her daughter

_Amy: Mom I have been really good the past few weeks can I go out again, I hate being grounded_

_Mac: Well your father and I have been discussing it, and we have decided that you can go out on the weekend, but during the week you have to stay in, you have a lot of school work to catch up on_

_Amy: but the Easter holidays are starting_

_Mac: Yes you have 2 weeks off and then you have finals to study for_

_Amy: OK Mom_

Am also was given her cell phone back and she phoned her boyfriend, he was happy that Amy could talk to him again on the phone and they were even going to go out at the weekend without Abigail.

The weekend came and Amy got ready to meet Luke at Fred's for a burger and then go to the Cinema they wanted to go to see and R rated movie, but she was telling her parents she was going to crazy golf. She put on a pair of jeans, that were low rise and very high shoes, she then found a really cute top that was rather low cut and also short in the body so it showed off her belly button, she put on her padded bra, but took the padding out and put it in her bag, she put long cardigan on and went to say goodbye to her parents, she had also put make up and baby wipes into her bag too.

_Amy: That is me going now Mom_

_Mac: Amy change your shoes first they are far too high you won't be able to play golf in them_

Amy groaned, but went upstairs and put a pair of flat sandals on before putting the high heels in her bag. She went back downstairs her mother was reading over a speech in the family room.

_Amy: I have changed my shoes, see you later_

_Mac: Honey remember your curfew is at 9_

_Amy: OK Mom. Mom can I please go and see Vesuvius tomorrow, every one at school has seen it_

_Mac: It is R rated Amy, you are not to see it_

_Amy: but that is not fair_

_Mac: Amy when you are 17 you can see any R rated movie you want, but you are 13 and I am telling you that you can not see it, now have a nice night at the crazy golf and I will see you tonight_

Amy went into her motorcade, changed her shoes took her cardigan off and put on her make up,she then put the padding into her bra and then she left her cardigan and trainers in the motorcade and met Luke at Freds

_Luke: Wow you look great_

_Amy: Thank you_

She went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, they sat hand in hand and ate a burger before going to the movies, Amy really wanted to seethe film they decided to sneak in. The managed to do it without getting caught they got into the film and really enjoyed it on the way out a man was chocking on a sweetie, Amy hit him on the back and dislodged the sweetie not knowing that there was a news camera there, which caught the whole thing and called Amy a hero. At first they never recognised that she was the first daughter, but someone suddenly called out that is Amy Calloway. Joan managed to get Amy away and she hoped that they would not be in the news

She and Luke went back to the limo

_Amy: I am in so much trouble,_

_Luke: You saved that guys life, I think that is amazing_

_Amy: My Mom and Dad are going to kill me for going to see that Movie, Luke I am going to be grounded again_

Luke moved closer to Amy and started to kiss her in the car, Joan looked at the 2 teenagers, and thought back to Becca and Horace, they were never this brazen about it, when they liked someone they would wait until they were on their own before making out, she really did care about the first children and she could not help, but think that maybe Amy was making the biggest mistake of her life, by getting so serious with a boy at such a young age. She really wanted to tell the President what her daughter was up to, but she was not allowed to

She looked away and then back at them, Amy now had her hand up James shirt and he was about to do the same thing to her when Joan coughed loudly to make her presence known.

_Amy: Is there a problem Joan_

_Joan: We are just about to come up to Luke's house_

_Amy: We are 10 minutes away_

_Joan: Yes but you need to change your shoes and take you makeup off, before you get home,_

_Amy: It is fine we can drive around the block a few times until I get it off_

_Joan: It is 8.55 Amy we are already running late do you really want to miss your curfew on the first night you are allowed out_

_Amy: It is none of your business what I do, if I want to miss curfew then I will, in fact I think that I will tell my Mom to give me a different principle agent one who actually does her job._

Joan was hurt by this she had known Amy from when her Mom became Vice President when she was 4 years old

Amy went back to Luke and continued to make out with him

They eventually got to Luke's house and he left the car, Amy ran out of the car after him

_Joan: Lucky charm is moving_

Joan got out of the car and followed Amy to the door

_Amy: Can you not give me a break_

_Joan: there is protocol and procedures which must be followed_

Amy left Luke and got back to the car where they made their way to the Whitehouse.

Mackenzie was in the Oval office doing some work when there was a knock on her door

_Mac: Come in_

Kelly entered to see her boss

_Kelly: Ma'am Amy has been on the news_

_Mac: What is it good or bad_

_Kelly: She was seen coming out of the film Vesuvius_

_Mac: I told her that she was not allowed to see that film_

_Kelly: Ma'am she saved a man's life he was chocking and she saved him_

_Mac: Really, my little girl saved someone_

_Kelly: At first no one realised who she was, because she looked so differnet, then someone figured it out and well they are running a story about when the first daughter grew up _

_Mac: They can't do that_

_Kelly: They already have, Ma'am this is a photgraph of Amy today, she does look a lot older_

_Mac: She did not look like that when she left this house_

Mac was furious with her daughter, how could do that, Mac honestly thought that she was sorted, but obviously not.

Amy eventually got home and found both her parents waiting upstairs,

_Amy: Hi guys_

_Mac: It is 9.30 Amy you are late_

_Amy: Sorry there was a breakdown at Dupont Circle_

_Rod: So how was your night sweetie, did anything interesting happen_

_Amy: Yeah I have decided that I no longer want Agent Greer as my principle agent_

_Mac: Why is that Amy, I thought you liked her_

_Amy: She keeps interfering in my life, I want someone who dosen't do that_

_Mac: You want someone who will not try and talk you out of doing stupid things, someone who does not care about you, because Agent Greer does care about you_

_Amy: No she is just too involved_

_Rod: how was the crazy golf?_

_Amy: Good_

_Mac: Who won_

_Amy: I did_

_Mac: Did you play with those high heels one that must have been pretty difficult_

Mac out the picture of Amy down in front of her

_Rod: YOUNG LADY WHY DID YOU GO AND SEE THAT MOVIE, WE TOLD YOU, NO_

_Mac: Amy I feel betrayed I thought I could trust you again and I obviously can't_

_Amy: Well I did save a man's life, everyone thinks I am a hero,_

_Mac: But you lied and deceived me, I am proud that you saved someone's life, but that does not mean you are not in trouble for going to an R rated movie_

_Amy: So am I grounded again_

_Mac: No Amy, because it obviously never worked last time, I just want you to know that I am disgusted in your behaviour and i am very disappointed in you, now go to your room_

_Amy: I am sorry,... Mom can you please take Joan off my detail_

_Mac: No Amy she is a good agent and I trust her with you, so she is staying_

_Amy: But Dad please_

_Rod: Your mother has said no, now go to your room._

Amy stomped out of the family room and snuck out of the Whitehouse, she managed to get by the secret service by going threw the fence, she was caught on camera's and the President and Rod were informed while Secret Service searched the area for her.

Amy left and went to Luke's house she wanted to see him, on her own away from anyone. She sent him a text and he came down to meet her.

_Luke: Hay babe, what are you doing here_

_Amy: I just needed to see you_

_Luke: Where is your secret service detail_

_Amy: I snuck out, Luke please just kiss me_

Luke kissed Amy and then parted from her

_Luke: I am glad to see you, but it is dangerous for you to be out without your agents protecting you_

_Amy: Please lets just go to your room_

_Luke: Come on in and call your mother she can send someone to get you_

_Amy: Please Luke lets just spend some time together, but we can't stay here, the secret service will be here soon_

_Luke: I am not breaking any Law's, Amy if you don't go home your parents will not be happy, which will mean you will get grounded again, and we won't see on another, lets just call your secret service_

_Amy: Please Luke_

She started to kiss him and pulled him close to her

_Amy: Lets go_

She took him by the hand and walked to a park near by. They spent the whole night making out by the pond. Amy looked at her watch and could see it was 1.30am. Before Amy left the Whitehouse she went to the wine cellar and took bottles of wine for her and Luke, they had finished the bottles and were both very drunk. They started to walk along the street and Amy collapsed, Luke got scared and ran away leaving Amy by herself. A old woman was out walking her dog and came across Amy, she called an ambulance and Amy was taken to George Washington hospital.

Rebecca was at work, her mother had phoned to say Amy had gone out, but not to worry and stay at work.

_Dr Lewis: Dr Calloway there is a drunk teenager in can you come in with me_

_Rebecca: Yes_

This was common as a male doctor should not be left alone with a drunk teenage girl

_Dr Lewis: She is in exam room 1_

_Rebecca: How can people let their kids get into this state _she thought to herself

Rebecca walked into the room to find her younger sister who was still asleep

_Dr Lewis: Can you draw bloods to see exactly what she has taken_

_Rebecca: Yes, Dr Lewis this is my younger sister_

Dr Lewis looked at the girls she now recognised as the first daughter

_Dr Lewis: Nurse can you call Secret service_

_Rebecca: It's OK I will do it, let me call my parents_

Rebecca left the room and called the Whitehouse

_Whitehouse operator:Hello Whitehouse_

_Rebecca: Hi it is Rebecca can you put me through to my Mom or Dad_

There was a click on the line and soon later Mac had answered

_Rebecca: Hi Mom, I have found Amy_

_Mac: Where is she_

_Rebecca: ER, she is drunk she needs her stomach pumped_

_Mac: I am on my way there _

_Rebecca: No Mom, no one knows she is hear yet, my secret service detail are with her I will bring her home when I have finished in a few hours, if you come the press will find out, _

_Mac: Thanks honey_

_Rebecca: I have taken some blood to make sure she hasn't taken any drugs_

_Mac: See you in the morning please take care of your sister_

Rebecca went back to Amy's room and she got her stomach pumped she had woken up, Rebecca was furious at her

_Rebecca: Amy what the hell were you doing_

_Amy: I was just having fun, have you called Mom and Dad_

_Rebecca: Yes and they are fuming_

_Amy: I just wanted to spend time with_

_Rebecca: With Luke, why did you not take the service with you. Amy anything could have happened to you. You were lucky that woman called an ambulance. And where was Luke when you collapsed_

_Amy: He probably just got scared and left_

_Rebecca: Amy you could have died, gotten kidnapped anything, you are staying here with me until 7, get some sleep,_

_Amy: Fine Becca._

Eventually 7Am came And Rebecca and Amy went home in the motorcade Thankfully the press had not found out about what Amy had done. They arrived at the Whitehouse and Amy felt ill, she was really hungover and her throat hurt from the tubes. Amy walked into the residence with her sister and could see the angry glares from her mother, father and grandmother

_Rod: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING_

_Amy: I am sorry_

Mac never spoke but just looked at her daughter

_Kate: SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT YOUNG LADY, YOU HAVE LET US ALL DOWN, I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN MY WHOLE LIFE_

_Rod: YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT NOW AMY, YOU ARE GROUNDED, IN FACT YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THE RESIDENCE, THERE WILL BE NO TV, OR TELEPHONE OR INTERNET_

_Amy: That is so not fair you can't keep me a prisoner, Mom I am really sorry please don't ground me again_

_Mac: Amy I am so disappointed in you, I don't even want to speak to you right now GO TO YOUR ROOM_

Amy was shocked her Mom had never spoke to her like that before, she hated to disappoint her

_Amy: I'm sorry_

She left the room and went to her bedroom. She was really upset and had tears rolling down her cheek.

_Mac: I can't believe I spoke to her like that_

_Rod: Don't worry honey, she deserved it leave her for a while and then we will talk to her properly later_

_Mac: I need to go and work, _

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own commander in chief**

Later that day Mac had managed to calm herself down and she went up to her youngest daughter's bedroom

_Mac: Amy we need to talk about last night_

_Amy: I'm sorry Mom, but I don't want to talk about it again, I have already had Dad, Grandma, and Becca lecturing me_

Mac sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and looked into Amy's deep brown eyes.

_Mac: Do you know how worried I was, what if something bad happened_

_Amy: I can take care of myself, Mom, no one even knew I was out_

_Mac: You were very lucky do you remember when Rebecca got away from Agent Greer, she got mobbed in a parking lot_

_Amy: I am sorry that you worried, I never meant for that to happen, I just wanted some time with Luke alone, away from secret service_

_Mac: You know he would have been welcome here_

_Amy: Oh really, Dad and Horace would have stared at him all night and lectured him_

_Mac: Amy, I am really disappointed in you, It really hurts me that I can't trust you_

_Amy: You can trust me_

_Mac: How am I suppose to trust you, you disobey me at every opportunity, and trust is something which you have to earn off me_

_Amy: So at this moment I don't have your trust_

_Mac: No you do not, _

_Amy: Mom, Dad was angry, and I know what I done was wrong, but can you please get him to not ground me again_

_Mac: No Amy, I am not doing you any favours, you deserve to be grounded, until I can trust you again you are not to leave the residence_

_Amy: But Mom that is so unfair_

_Mac: It is not up for discussion, now Horace and Stacey are coming over again tonight, _

_Amy: Great at least Horace treats me like a grown up_

Mac kissed her daughter's head

_Mac: I love you darling_

She left her daughter's room and went back down to the West wing.

Horace arrived at the Whitehouse with Stacey and he showed her the nursery which she absolutely adored, they were walking by his sisters room and he could hear very loud music. He knocked on the door and entered.

_Horace: Hay you what you doing_

_Amy: Nothing_

_Horace: Do you want to go watch a movie in the cinema, _

_Amy: I can't I am grounded again_

_Horace: I thought that Mom and Dad would be really happy that you saved that man's life_

_Amy: No, has no one told you what I did_

_Horace: Nope, do you want to tell me_

_Amy: I am sure Mom and Dad will tell you later anyway, I snuck out last night and got drunk, I collapsed and someone called an ambulance, I ended up in the hospital that Becca works in and I had to get my stomach pumped_

_Horace: Did you not have a secret service agent with you_

_Amy: No I snuck away from them_

_Horace: So was it worth it, Mom and Dad must have been so worried and all you cared about was yourself_

_Amy: That is not fair, I just wanted to have some fun_

_Horace: FUN, IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT, GETTING SO DRUNK YOU COLLAPSE, WORRYING MOM AND DAD, YOU WERE LUCKY REBECCA WAS WORKING AT THE HOSPITAL_

_Amy: STOP YELLING AT ME_

_Horace: I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, BUT I DON'T LIKE WHAT I AM SEEING_

_Amy: Horace please don't shout at me, I know I was wrong_

_Horace: Have you apologised to Mom and Dad, because I think you should_

_Amy: Of course I did, but they still shouted at me_

_Horace: Did you properly apologise or did you just say it for the sake of it_

Amy never said a word which gave Horace the answer to his question

_Horace: I am going downstairs, maybe you should think about what you did_

Amy sat in her room, she hated that Horace yelled at her, she thought that he had changed now he was having his own kids, he was usually always nice to her.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own commander in chief**

The family had dinner it was a special dinner as Mac had invited Carl and Sue as well as Logan.

They all had a nice dinner and Amy sat through the whole meal without talking to anyone.

_Carl: So when are you 2 going to follow in Horace and Stacey's footsteps_

_Logan: Well we have only been dating for a few months, I think you will have a while to wait_

_Sue: They are so sweet together, you must be so happy Mac, the twins are both happy and in love_

_Amy: Yeah everything is about the twins, why can't you all be happy with me and my boyfriend_

_Kate: Amy that is quiet enough, _

_Mac: I think you are in enough trouble as it is Amy_

_Amy:I already apologised what more do you want, I made a mistake_

_Rod: Amy you know how we feel about what happened last night, now we want to have a nice dinner, so please behave_

_Amy: fine whatever _

After dinner the older kids went out to Horace and Stacey's place where they were meeting some other friends, Carl, Sue, Mac and Rod were all in the family room

_Mac: I am really sorry about Amy, we are having some trouble with her_

_Sue: Don't worry she is a teenager, I know what it is like,_

_Carl: Yeah I am glad ours are all grown up_

_Mac: I know, it is so much easier when they are grown up, but Amy thinks she is the same age as Horace and Becca and that we should treat her the same way._

Mac and Rod had a nice night with their friends while Kate went to speak to her Granddaughter

_Kate: Amy what happened last night can not ever happen again_

_Amy: I know Grandma, It won't ever happen again_

_Kate: No it won't, What happened to what we talked about in Connecticut, I though you had come around_

_Amy: Look everyone is always on at me, I just want a break from everyone, I made a mistake, but don't you think that me having to get my stomach pumped is punishment enough_

_Kate: No Amy I don't, honey the past few months you have been as good as gold, but then after your parents let you out again you behave badly, your mother feels like she gave you an inch and you have take a mile_

_Amy: i know, but I promise I will be good now_

_Kate: I hope so, because you are going to end up in a lot of trouble and you are going to hurt a lot of people_

_**Please Review**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own commander in chief**

The Easter Holidays were over and it was now the summer term of school, the school's were off as it was memorial day and Mac wanted her family to go to Arlington with her.

_Amy: I don't see why I have to go_

_Rod: because your mother is the President and we are all going to go and show her support_

_Amy: I am not going_

_Rod: YOUR GOING, NOW GO AND GET READY_

Amy walked to her Mom's bedroom, Mac wasn't feeling very well that day, she could barley get out of bed.

_Amy: Mom I don't want to go today I have a big test to study for_

_Mac: Honey I really want us all there, please come_

_Amy: But you want me to do well in school and I need to study with a friend_

_Mac: I don't know Amy, make up your own mind, do what you think is right_

_Amy: Thanks Mom._

Amy left and there was a knock on Mac's bedroom door

_Kate: Mackenzie are you awake_

_Mac: Yeah come in Mom_

_Kate: Rod said you were sleeping in which you have not done since you were a teenager, this means you are either sick, tired or both_

Kate felt her daughters head

_Kate: You are clammy_

Mac got up from her bed and ran to the bathroom where she was sick

_Kate: You are not by any chance pregnant_

_Mac: Mom I am 53 years old I have a bug_

_Kate: Maybe you should stay in bed_

_Mac: I have to go to Arlington and then I have a meeting with the British Prime minister_

_Kate: Oh is that all._

Mac, Rod, and Kelly were in the motorcade when suddenly the President became very ill, they drove her to Bethesda straight away where it was found she had an appendicitis.

Jim Gardner was the V.P, but he was in Africa doing some work there and would not be able to get back in time so the British Prime minister would meet with Nathan Templeton instead.

Mac went through her surgery with the family all around. And was now in recovery when she turned the TV on.

_Mac: Is everything all right Kelly_

_Kelly: Yes Nathan had the meeting with Tony Blair, but there was a microphone on which they never knew about and a private conversation between them has came out_

_Mac: What did they say_

_Kelly: Well Nathan greeted the Prime minister with the term "Yo Blair"_

_Mac: What that is not so bad_

_Kelly: Nathan then swore and they were talking about a sweater which the Prime minister sent Nathan for his Birthday, other than that nothing else was said, but they have managed to come to agreements about a ceasefire_

_Mac: Great_

Just then Rod came into the room

_Rod: Hay Honey how are you feeling_

_Mac: Better, was I out all night_

_Rod: Yes don't do that to me again_

_Mac: I don't think I can I am sure I only had one appendix_

_Rod: Smart ass_

_Mac: I love you Rod_

_Rod: I love you too_

_**Please Review, I thought that story at the G8 was funny when they left the microphone on, so I thought about putting it in, this chapter is kind of pointless, but I thought it was funny.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own commander in chief**

The Easter Holidays finished and Amy had started to go back to her old tricks at school, she would ditch classes and go to the mall with Luke. Joan was still her principle agent, and Amy was just as cheeky with her as always. She and Luke were getting pretty serious with each other, but they never had time alone as Amy was grounded and Secret service went everywhere with her.

Horace and Stacey were going for a routine scan, they were both nervous when they arrived at the hospital they met the doctor who would be doing the ultra sound.

_Dr McColl: Mr and Mrs Calloway, welcome back_

Stacey went on the bed and lifter her top up, and the cold gel was put on her belly, the picture of their babies came up

_Dr McColl: That is baby A their, the heart beat is strong, they have grown a lot since last time, and baby B is their_

The doctor paused

_Dr McColl: I need to get another Dr_

_Stacey: What is wrong with my baby_

Stacey and Horace were both worried what if something bad had happened

_Dr McColl: Don't worry there is nothing wrong with either of the babies_

Dr McColl left the room, and a few moments later another DR had come in

_Dr McColl: I would just like Dr Lynch to have a look at the babies_

Dr Lynch looked at the screen

_Dr Lynch: Yes you are definitely correct, Mr Calloway, Mrs Calloway, you are not expecting twins, but triplets_

_Stacey: What are you sure_

_Dr Lynch: Yes, definitely_

_**Please review**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own commander in chief**

Stacey and Horace were shocked, they had arrived at the Whitehouse for another family dinner, it was now the end of June and Amy had 4 weeks till finals, she had many letters sent home from school, but managed to get them before Rod and Mac.

Stacey and Horace met the rest of the family in the Dining room, Mac managed to get their early, and Bill was spending the week with his family in Connecticut. Rebecca and Logan were both their.

_Mac: So how did you scan go Stacey_

_Stacey; Well we have some news, I don't know if you will think of it as good or bad_

_Rod: What is it_

_Horace: Well we are not having twins the doctor make a mistake_

_Amy: Ha ha you already bought 2 of everything_

_Stacey: Well Amy, we are having triplets_

Their was a silence over the table

_Kate: That is wonderful_

_Mac: Yes, that is great, how do you two feel_

_Stacey: A little scared_

_Mac: Don't worry having 2 babies is not much different than having 1, you only have to go through 1 labour_

_Horace: Yeah but we won't get any sleep,_

Amy went up to her room she started her biology homework, this was the only subject that she was interested in and always done well in it. Mac came up to her room to visit her

_Mac: Amy your school phoned today, and I want to talk to you before we talk to your father_

_Amy: What did they say Mom_

_Mac: They said that their have been many letters sent home which I have not been make aware of_

_Amy: I can explain_

Mac looked at her daughter with a stern look on her face

_Mac: Really, because I would like to hear your explanation_

_Amy: I..I...I...I forgot_

_Mac: You forgot, Amy that is not an excuse, I thought you were starting to behave, it has been 2 months since you last stunt, well Amy, listen to me, I will not tolerate this behaviour, Young lady you had really better start behaving or you will feel my wrath_

_Amy: Yeah like that scares me_

_Mac: It should scare you my girl, now do some homework, and I mean it Amy, you are skating on very thin ice._

Mac had told Rod about what Amy had done, he was not too happy, but Mac made him agree not to be too hard on her this time.

The month passed and it was now the end of July and Amy sat her finals, she managed to scrape a C in all of them except biology which she got an A for. She even managed to win the school prize for biology. Stacey was now 6 months pregnant.

The day of the prize giving ceremony, came and Amy went to school, She and Luke decided to ditch Maths and were walking through the halls holding hands, they both had a let cigarette in their hands when they met Mr Thompson

_Mr Thompson: Can you both go to my office right now_

Amy and Luke went to the principles office and walked in, to meet Grace and Tommy Bridges.

_Amy: Mrs Bridges, Tommy Hi_

_Grace: Hi sweetie are you going to the prize giving tonight, Tommy and I will be giving the prizes_

Amy looked at Tommy, he was really hot now, she had not seen him for a while, he looked really cool now with jeans on, he had his hair spiked, similar to Luke's and had a really cool T-shirt on, when he was young he was always quiet geeky, but not any more.

Mr Thompson walked into the office

_Mr Thompson: Mr Mitchell, Miss Calloway can you please wait outside I will deal with you in a few minutes_

Amy and Luke waited outside the office for their principle.

Grace and Tommy came out of the principles office when Luke got called in Amy waited outside.

One of the geeks came to give Grace and Tommy a tour of the school, Tommy decided to stay behind to talk to Amy

_Tommy: Hay Amy, you really look great now_

_Amy: Thanks, you too Tommy_

_Tommy: So are you in trouble_

_Amy: Yeah my Mom is going to freak again_

_Tommy: Does she even notice, my dad never knew what I got up to when he was the President, I never saw him_

_Amy: Yeah she notices, do you remember that day in the East room when you said I would never see her again_

_Tommy: Yeah I miss my Dad, I wish I got to know him better_

Tommy was upset and Amy hugged him to comfort him, the door to the principles office opened and Luke came out

_Luke: HAY DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND_

Luke punched Tommy and Tommy retaliated and a fight started. Soon the secret service were separating them, just as Grace returned. The school had also called Amy and Luke's parents, Mac had just arrived as the fight split.

Luke was taken to another teachers office,

_Mr Thompson: Madam President, Thank you for coming_

Mac went through to the Principles office and Grace, Tommy and Amy waited outside.

_Grace: So Amy I hear you are getting the biology prize tonight_

_Amy: Yes Ma'am, Tommy I am really sorry about Luke_

_Tommy: Yeah well he had better watch out if I see him again I will kill him_

_Grace: Tommy that is enough_

Just then Mac came out of the principles office with her secret service agents

_Mac: Hi Grace, Tommy how are you_

_Grace: We are all well Ma'am_

_Mac: I am sure I will see you tonight, Amy you are coming with me and we are going to have a long talk when we get home_

Mac raised her eyebrow at her daughter and her voice was very authoritativethey left Grace and Tommy to get ready for the prize giving ceremony.

Amy and Mac got into the motorcade

_Mac: Do you remember what I said about skating on very thin ice_

_Amy: Yes Mom_

_Mac: Well the ice is well and truly broken, by the time we get home your father should be back from Camden yards_

_Amy: Mom I am sorry_

_Mac: Sorry will not work this time missy, I have had to cancel many meetings to deal with you today_

_Amy: whatever_

_Mac: DON'T BE CHEEKY_

Finally they arrived back at the Whitehouse and Amy got out of the car and headed back to the residence away from her mother

_Mac: Young lady I am not finished_

_Amy: Oh yes you are, I am going to play my computer_

_Mac: Go and sit in my office, go straight through to my private office_

Amy done as she was toldand Mac followed her in

_Mac: WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, AT THIS RATE I DON'T THINK YOU WILL BE OUT UNTIL YOU ARE 18,_

_Amy: but..._

_Mac: DO NO INTERUPT ME, YOU HAVE A VERY SHORT MEMORY AMY CALLOWAY, I TOLD YOU ONLY A FEW WEEKS AGO THAT IF YOU STEP ONE FOOT OUT OF LINE YOU WOULD BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT UP BETTER THAN THIS AND I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU_

Rod got back from Camden yard to a message from his wife to meet her in her office, he got to the outer Oval office and he could hear Mac's shouting from there, he never knew what she was saying just the loudness and authoritative tone of her voice.

_Rod: Kelly who is Mac screaming at_

He was thinking it was a congressman or woman or a member of staff

_Kelly: Amy, Mac had to pick her up from school they have been in their for half an hour_

_Rod: I am going to go in_

Amy was now close to tears, she always thought that her mother had been strict with her, but not like this

_Rod: What is going on_

_Amy: I am sorry Dad, please don't yell at me_

_Rod: I think your mother has yelled enough, now go upstairs_

Amy left the office and walked to the residence, when she went by she knew everyone had heard her mother yell at her

_Rod: Mac what was that all about_

_Mac: I just lost it Rod, I have had a bad day here, she was terrified_

_Rod: She just felt the wrath of POTUS, maybe you were a little hard on her, but it might be just what she needs_

_Mac: She is still only a child, I need to apologise to her_

_Rod: No, let her think you mean it, just be their for her tonight at the prize giving, she did do well in biology_

_Mac: Yes she did, pity she did not do so good in the rest of her classes_

Mac and Rod met the kids for dinner and Amy apologised to her parents, they then went to the prize giving where Amy was given her certificate. Amy met Tommy their

_Tommy: Hay again_

_Amy: Hi I am really sorry about today, Luke is just protective of me_

_Tommy: It is OK, i mean with a girlfriend as beautiful as you who wouldn't be._

Tommy and Amy flirted for ages before they kissed. Amy felt so guilty and pulled away

_Amy: We can't I have a boyfriend_

_Tommy: I am sorry_

Amy went to meet her parents

Mac and Rod met Grace

_Grace: Hi Ma'am, Mr Calloway_

_Mac: Grace how are you_

_Grace: Oh getting their, you know what it is like raising a sullen teenager_

_Mac: That I do, Amy is a real handful just now_

_Grace: Tommy is also a real handful, he is finding it hard without his dad_

_Mac: I'll bet he is_

_Grace: You must be really proud of Amy winning the biology prize_

_Mac: Yes, she is doing really well in biology, _

_Grace: I don't even get Tommy to school any more, he just won't go_

_Mac: I am sure that he will come round, he is just at that tricky age._

Amy met her parents and Grace

_Amy: Mom can we please go_

_Mac: In a minute honey_

_Amy: Mom please_

_Mac: OK honey, Grace why don't you and Tommy come to the next state dinner, the King of Britain will be their_

_Grace: Yes that would be lovely._

The first family all went home

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own commander in chief**

Horace and Stacey had to go for a scan every week, the doctor was happy with their progress.

Mac was having a press conference the King of Britain was arriving the next day, but the press had got wind that Stacey was pregnant as she was now showing.

_Gilda: Ma'am are we to believe that you are going to be a Grandmother_

_Mac: Yes, my son and his wife are expecting to give birth_

_Gilda: When is their baby due_

_Mac: That is something which my son and his wife can tell everyone themselves, it is their news not mine_

The school holidays had started and Amy was now allowed out, Amy was still dating Luke, but still had feelings for Tommy, but she had not seen him since that night at the school so she tried to put him to the back of her mind.

The next day the family got ready to meet King William and his wife Queen Katherine, that night the state dinner commenced and Grace and Tommy both came. After the dinner and speeches everyone had started to dance, Rod asked Grace to dance as she seemed very lonely. Tommy came up to Amy.

_Tommy: You look beautiful Amy, your dress is gorgeous_

_Amy: Thanks Tommy, you look great too, but you know I have a boyfriend_

_Tommy: What are you doing with that loser, you don't really love him_

_Amy: No Tommy you are right I don't but I can't just dump him_

_Tommy: Can we go somewhere else to chat, somewhere quieter_

Amy led Tommy out to the residence and into her bedroom

_Tommy: This place certainly looks different from last time I was here_

_Amy: Well duh, It got decorated to make it a girls room_

_Tommy: Yeah it just feels weird being back here_

_Amy: Look Tommy I really like you, but I like Luke too_

_Tommy: Well Amy, I will love you more, he is an idiot_

Amy looked at Tommy and kissed him again, she really did love him, but what about Luke she loved him too. They parted and she looked into his eyes.

_Amy: I will dump Luke, I want to be with you_

_Tommy: Great_

The 2 teenagers started to kiss again things were getting very heated between them, Tommy stated to suck on her neck, and Amy loved the touch of him on her skin. Amy looked at her clock.

_Amy: Luke we have been up here for ages, we better go downstairs_

_Luke: Yeah I will go first so we are not seen together_

_Amy: Yeah I will see you downstairs_

Luke left and a few minutes later Amy followed behind, she never looked at her neck which was now covered in hickies.

_Mac: Amy what is that on your neck_

_Amy: Nothing Mom_

Mac put her hand on her daughters shoulder and led her out of the room to somewhere more private

_Mac: All right Missy, you are going to tell me exactly what happened with you and Tommy_

_Amy: Nothing Mom_

_Mac: Amy, I was not born yesterday, you are suppose to be dating Luke_

_Amy: I am dating Luke _

_Mac: You can not act like this, you either date Luke or Tommy, you can't have both_

_Amy: I know Mom, but I like both of them, I told Tommy I would split up with Luke, but then I lose one of my best friends_

_Mac: Well Amy, you got yourself into this mess, and only you can sort it_

_Amy: Mom please don't say you told me so_

_Mac: Go upstairs and put something on to hide your neck, then come down here_

_Amy: OK Mom_

_Mac: And Amy you and I are going to have a talk about this behaviour, you are far to young to be behaving in this manner with boys, and I know Tommy was in your room_

Amy walked to her room and found a shawl to put over her neck and shoulders and came back down to the Dinner.

The next day, Horace and Stacey decided to have a press conference to tell everyone that Stacey was Pregnant.

_Kelly: Ladies and gentlemen let me present the first son and his wife, Horace and Stacey Calloway_

_Horace: Hi we would just like to say that Stacey is pregnant_

_Charlie: When are you due_

_Stacey: In October_

_Horace: We would also like to share with you that Stacey and I are expecting triplets_

_Gilda: How are you feeling Stacey_

_Stacey: I feel fine, I would just like to say that Horace and I and both our families are very happy with our news._

The 2 of them left the stage and went back up to the residence.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own commander in chief**

Rebecca was in the residence, her Mother was working, as was her father and her Grandmother was at Bill's again. She could hear loud music coming from her sisters room. She knocked the door, but their was no reply, so she opened the door to see her sister making out with Luke. Rebecca turned the music on the stereo down and the 2 teenagers jumped off the bed.

_Amy: God Rebecca I thought you were Mom or Dad_

_Rebecca: Maybe you should go home Luke_

_Amy: No way, Logan was in your bedroom last night, I know he stayed the night_

_Rebecca: Luke, I am not happy with you as it is for leaving Amy alone when she collapsed, I can easily go downstairs and get the President to come up, and I don't think she is fully aware of what you done that night_

Luke knew what Rebecca meant, Amy covered for Luke with her parents, she told them they just got split up from each other and he never knew she collapsed.

_Luke: Amy I better go_ _I will see you again though soon_

Luke left he knew the way out by himself now, and Rebecca sat on her sisters bed.

_Rebecca: Amy what are you doing with him, he is not the same boy he used to be_

_Amy: Why because he was not cool before, he is now_

_Rebecca: You are 13 Amy not 18_

_Amy: Look I know what I am doing, can you just get out my room._

Rebecca left her sisters room and Amy got her cell phone out and called Tommy.

_Amy: H Tommy, what are you doing just now_

_Tommy: Nothing just talking to you_

_Amy: You want to come to mine, my Mom and Dad are working and Grandma is away, it is just me and Becca in the house_

_Tommy: Sure, I will be over soon._

Amy hung up and decided to get dressed to look good for Tommy, her hair was a mess and her clothes were crushed from making out with Luke. She freshened up her make up and put on a really short skirt for him, she thought she looked hot, she hoped Tommy would too.

Tommy arived at the Whitehouse and made his way to te residence, he knew the way himself after all he did live their for 2 years. He got ot Amy's room and knocked on her door, she answered and Tommy could not believe how hot she looked. Her legs were so long and slender in her short skirt and her top was short and he could see her abs which were toned.

_Amy: Hi Tommy do you want to come in_

_Tommy: Yeah, but I thought you said your Mom was angry cos we were in your room last time_

_Amy: Well she is not here, what she doesn't know won't hurt her_

_Tommy: OK_

Tommy was led to Amy's room where the 2 of them were quickly discovering each others mouth with their lounges. They had again put Music on.

Rebecca had decided to go to the mall, she thought that maybe her younger sister would like to join her, so she went to her room and knocked the door, again there was no answer as the music was so loud, so she opened the door and could see her sister making out with Tommy.She turned the music down again.

_Rebecca: What are you 2 doing _

_Amy: Can you learn to knock_

_Rebecca: I did, Tommy I think you should maybe go home, I need to speak to my sister_

_Amy: No we are going to the bowling alley, I can talk to you later_

_Tommy: Amy maybe I should go home_

_Amy: No I want to go bowling_

The 2 teenagers walked to the bowling alley hand in hand, whey they left the residence they met Mackenzie

_Mac: Amy what are you wearing_

_Amy: What I like it, me and Tommy are going bowling_

_Mac: OK, but I want you to go and change first, Tommy you go on ahead Amy will be down in a few minutes_

Tommy started to walk to the bowling ally, but his feet were going in a different direction, he found himself outside the Oval office, there was no one around and he walked in, it looked the same except the photos on the desk were not of him.

_Mac: Tommy what are you doing_

_Tommy: I don't know Ma'am, I should go_

_Mac: Tommy is this the first time you have been in here since your father died_

_Tommy: Yes it just feels so strange being back, it reminds me of my Dad, anyway I need to go and meet Amy_

_Mac: OK_

Mac was secretly happy that Amy was dating Tommy, she thought there was something about Luke, he was like the bad boy that all the girls fancied, but Tommy was different, Grace said that he was a bit rebellious, but he had to be better than Luke.

After the bowling, Tommy went home, Amy went to her room and not long later her sister came in again.

_Rebecca: What the hell was that all about,_

_Amy: What_

_Rebecca: You can not behave like that, it is not fair to Luke or to Tommy_

_Amy: I like them both_

_Rebecca: You have to decide Amy, it is one or the other_

_Amy: You are just jealous that I get more action than you do_

_Rebecca: Amy you are 13 you should not be getting any action_

_Amy: Yeah well my sex life is none of your business_

_Rebecca: Amy are you sexually active_

_Amy: No, but if I were it would be none of your business._

Amy continued to date the 2 boys behind their backs, they never got wind of it because the never knew each other, and she would see them at different times, she would invite Tommy to the house, her parents and family thought she was dating him, and she would see Luke out of the house and at school when they went back.

The time passed and soon enough it was the beginning of October, Stacey went into labour and gave birth to 3 beautiful baby girls, Horace and Stacey decided to give them middle names after their 3 Aunts. The first girl that was born was named after her paternal Grandmother, she was Mackenzie, Rebecca Calloway, the second girl was named after her great Grandmother Katherine Hannah Calloway and the third after Stacey's mother Lily Amy Calloway, they were all born healthy but a little light which was normal for triplets. Mackenzie was so happy, the moment they were born she was at the hospital she loved these 3 little babies and could not believe that she was a grandmother of 3 identical little girls.

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Commander in chief**

**OK Martha this is the babysitting chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

Horace and Stacey were delighted by the birth of their 3 daughters, they went home to their own house and started their family together, every Sunday they would come for dinner to the Whitehouse and spend the day with their family, the 3 of them were baptised.

Mac and Rod were holding a Halloween party in the Whitehouse, Amy did not want to go so Mac nominated her to babysit her nieces. Amy had been at school the day before the party and had invited Luke and Abigail over.

Luke and Abigail came as did Abigail's boyfriend David, David was a high school junior he was 16 a lot older than the other kids, he brought with him some pot. The 4 kids decided to go outside to smoke it, they found a quiet part of the grounds and got high. The 4 of them went upstairs and Mac was dressed up as Dorothy and Rod as the tin man, Horace was dressed up and the scarecrow and Rebecca as the lion, Stacey was the good witch and Kate the wicked witch.

_Amy: You all look ridiculous _she laughed loudly

_Mac: That is enough Amy, you are responsible for the babies, Abigail can stay, but the boys have to go home, we will just be downstairs if you need us_

_Stacey: Mackenzie and Lily are asleep just now_

she handed Amy Kate.

_Amy: If they need their diaper changed I will come and get you_

_Mac: No Amy you will do it yourself_

Amy carried the baby upstairs and put her into her crib. The 2 boys left and Amy and Abigail drank some wine, but Luke and David were coming back, the girls were so drunk when Tommy came up dressed as a vampire.

_Tommy: Hay Amy your Mom said it was OK if I came up for a while_

Amy just giggled, Tommy could hear a baby crying

_Tommy: Don't you think you should make sure the babies are OK_

_Amy: They are fine_

Tommy went to the nursery and managed to get the crying baby back to sleep, when he got back he found Amy making out with Luke.

_Tommy: Amy I thought you dumped this jerk_

_Luke: Who are you calling a jerk_

It happened Luke and Tommy were fighting, punches were flying everywhere and David was trying to split them up.

Mackenzie had to come up to the residence she had left something their, when she got their she was in for a surprise.

_Mac: Just what is going on here_

At the sound of the Presidents voice the 2 boys stopped fighting

_Tommy: Sorry Ma'am_

_Mac: Amy you are suppose to be watching your nieces, are they OK_

_Abigail: Tommy went to stop them crying_

Tommy's mouth was bleeding and Luke was unscathed he was a bit bigger than Tommy.

_Mac: Tommy why don't you go to the kitchen and clean yourself up, _

Mac looked at the wine bottles

_Mac: I WANT THE 4 OF YOU TO SIT DOWN, RIGHT NOW, AMY YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE BABYSITTING, WHO BROUGHT THAT WINE TO MY HOUSE_

Amy was not that scared, but the other 3 were, the President was shouting at them

_David: I did Ma'am_

_Mac: Who are you and how old are you_

_David: I am 16 I am Abigail's boyfriend my name is David Ma'am_

_Mac: Well David you are under-age and so is my daughter and her friends, so how about I get the secret service in here, that is a crime_

_Amy: Mom Please don't do that_

_Mac: no I wont this time, and I say this time, because if it happens again I will not think twice_

Rebecca was wondering where her mother went, she walked to the residence and found her mother with the 4 teenagers

_Rebecca: Hay Mom, what's going on_

Mac walked into the hallway and closed the door

_Mac: Can you go and check on the babies, and then look in on Tommy in the kitchen, he and Luke were fighting_

_Rebecca: Yeah Mom_

Rebecca left to check on the babies and then Tommy, and Mac went back inside, she was sure she could smell pot, but was not sure if it was or not, there was only one thing to do.

_Mac: I want the 4 of you to empty your pockets_

_David: No way I am not doing it_

_Mac: David I am the President of the United States and if I ask you to empty your pockets then that is exactly what you do, do I make myself clear_

_David: Yes Ma'am_

The 4 of them done what they were told and Mac could see that they all had pot

_Mac: I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU, AMY GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOUR FATHER AND I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER_

_David: I should go_

_Mac: STAY THEIR, SECRET SERVICE WILL TAKE YOU ALL HOME, AND I WILL BE CONTACTING ALL OF YOUR PARENTS, OH AND AMY WILL NOT BE LEAVING THIS HOUSE FOR A LONG TIME, _

Mac took the kids to secret service and told them to take the kids straight home, she then went to the residence, she found Rebecca and explained what had happened.

_Rebecca: I will stay with the babies, go back downstairs, Amy will be sleeping soon hopefully, you can deal with her in the morning enjoy the rest of the night. Tommy is fine, just a little cut, he walked in on Amy and Luke making out._

_**Please review, the next chapter will be up soon.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Commander in chief**

**Thanks for your reviews I really liked the last chapter, **

Amy left the room, but instead of going to her room she went looking for Tommy, she was drunk and still high from the pot, but she went down to the East room and eventually found Tommy, he was dressed as a vampire so the bloody lip just looked like part of his costume.

_Amy: Tommy hay, you want to go up to my room_

_Tommy: Not really Amy, I can't believe you were kissing that guy_

_Amy: I am sorry, you are the one I want not him_

_Tommy: Well I'm sorry Amy, but I think we need a break_

Tommy left Amy and went and sat in a seat next to his mother. Amy felt like she wanted to cry, her phone went she looked at the ID and it was Luke.

_Amy: Hay Luke_

_Luke: Amy I can't see you any more, you were cheating on me with that guy_

_Amy: But Luke please, I will dump him I want you_

_Luke: Sorry Any, but I can't trust you,_

Amy felt like crying she felt so alone she had 2 boyfriends earlier that day and now none, she was about to go to the residence when she saw her Mother coming into the room. Mac looked over and immediately saw her daughter, she walked over to her with her husband coming behind her.

_Mac: Amy Calloway, did you not listen to a word I said upstairs_

_Amy: I am sorry Mom_

_Rod: Sweetie what is wrong_

Rod looked at his daughter, she looked upset, but also ill, her eyes looked funny

Mac whispered to her husband, and Rod raised his eyebrows at his youngest daughter

_Rod: Young lady I want you to go upstairs to your room right now, go to your bed and in the morning you and I and your mother are going to have a very long and very serious conversation_

_Amy: I'm sorry_

_Mac: It is not going to work Amy, now go and do as we have told you_

Amy started to laugh it was hard to take her mother seriously when she was dressed up as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz

_Rod: What are you laughing at_

_Amy: Mom looks funny so do you Dad_

Mac and Rod were not laughing

_Mac: I will not say it again Amy go to your room_

Amy finally went upstairs and everyone else enjoyed the rest of their night.

The next morning Mac and Rod woke early, Stacey and Horace were also up with 3 crying babies, Mac took one of the babies from Stacey who was holding 2 of them. She gave a bottle to one of them while Stacey and Horace done the other 2.

_Mac: So Stacey who am I holding, I still can't tell them apart_

_Stacey: What colour are her toenails_

_Mac: Pink_

_Stacey: That is Mackenzie, Lily has purple nails and Kate has pale blue_

_Mac: Are you still finding it difficult to tell them apart too_

_Stacey: Yes, Lily has a little birth mark at the top of her leg, but the other 2 are identical_

Amy came down the stairs looking rather worse for wear

_Amy: Can some one not shut those babies up_

_Rod: THAT IS ENOUGH_

_Mac: Rod quieten down, you will scare the babies, Amy you are in enough trouble as it is, eat your breakfast and then go to school_

Amy's phone rang, she picked it up

_Amy: Hi Abigail_

_Abigail: I can't believe it you were dating the 2 of them, Amy you have really hurt Luke_

_Amy: I know, I have made a mess of it_

_Abigail:Is your Mom going to my parents_

_Amy: She hasn't said anything yet about it_

Mac looked at her daughter,

_Mac: Tell Abigail that I will be calling her house at some point today_

_Amy: My Mom said_

_Abigail: I heard her, tell her not to bother I will tell them myself_

_Amy: Look I have to go I will see you at school _

Amy shut her cell phone

_Amy: She said not to bother phoning her house, she will tell them herself_

_Mac: Well at least she is being honest, but I still have to phone her parents_

Amy got ready and got ready for school, she left and met Abigail before class

_Abigail: So tell me how long were you playing Tommy and Luke_

_Amy: a few months_

_Abigail: So have had sex with any of them yet_

_Amy: No, not yet_

_Abigail: I have, David and I had sex last night after secret service dropped us home_

Abigail and David were next door neighbours

_Amy: What seriously_

_Abigail: Yeah, but he never used a condom, _

_Amy: Abigail, you are so stupid, you could catch something or get Pregnant_

_Abigail: I need to get a morning after pill, Can your sister get me one_

_Amy: No way, there is no way we can ask her, what about your own doctor_

_Abigail: My doctors don't prescribe it, what about the doctor at the Whitehouse, could he get me it_

_Amy: No he won't give it to you, you are not family of the President,_

_Abigail: Can you not pretend it is for you, but I need it today_

The 2 girls got into the motorcade and went back to the Whitehouse

_Amy: We need to try and avoid members of my family, and also most of my Mom's staff, the doctors office is in the East Wing, near my Dad's office_

The 2 girls headed for Dr Brock's office, they managed to get their without being seen my anyone who would tell her Mom or Dad

_Dr Brock: Amy what can I do for you_

_Amy: I need some medicine_

_Dr Brock: Well I will tell you if you need medicine, your mother was visiting me earlier to tell me about last night, and I must say Amy I was very disapointed that you would take drugs_

_Amy: Why did she tell you_

_Dr Brock: Because Amy I am your doctor and there is a lot of health concerns with taking drugs, it is bad for you, it damages brain cells, not to mention that it can lead to harder drugs_

_Amy: OK, but I need the morning after pill_

_Dr Brock: Amy you are only 13 years old, you should not need it_

_Amy: I know, but I need it_

_Dr Brock: OK, but Amy I suggest that you talk to your mother_

_Amy: Will you tell her_

_Dr Brock: No Amy I won't that is not my job_

_Amy: I can't tell her, it was a one off, it is not going to happen again_

_Dr Brock: I don't have your medicine here, I will get you some this afternoon, now I suggest you go to school and I will see you this afternoon_

_Amy: Can you just write me a prescription_

_Dr Brock: Not unless you want the pharmacist to know that you are taking the morning after pill, it might get leaked out_

_Amy: OK Thank you_

Amy met Abigail outside, and they went to the bowling alley in the Whitehouse instead of going to school, the 2 girls had a great time and then Amy went to see Dr Brock for the medicine which she took to Amy.

Mac was working from the Oval when she got a call from Amy's school, they were saying that Amy never arrived at school that day. Mac called in the head of the first family's secret service detail.

_Mac: Pete, Amy never arrived at school today, do you know where she is_

_Pete: She is safe we know where she was all the time_

_Mac: But she was not at school, where she was suppose to be_

_Pete: I know Ma'am, but you know we can't tell you where any member of the first family is_

_Mac: I know, I just needed to know she was safe, the moment she gets back can you ask her to come to my office_

_Pete: Yes Ma'am I will see to it right away_

Agent Joan Greer was outside the bowling alley, she got the message that the President wanted to see Amy, she opened the door and went in.

_Joan: Amy your mother wants to see you in her office_

Mac called Rod and asked him to also come to her office

Amy left the bowling alley and headed to the Oval office.

**Please Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own commander in chief**

**I had another girl character who was going to be Amy's enemy, I think I could make her Alana from the other story and that would tie the 2 stories in.**

Amy walked down to her Mothers office,she knew she was going to get yelled at, because her parents had not spoke to her yet about what had happened the previous night. Abigail went upstairs to Amy's bedroom to wait.

Amy arrived at her mother's office, Kelly was waiting outside.

_Kelly: Hi Amy your parents are waiting for you just go in_

Kelly decided to go back to her own office she knew that Mac and Rod were going to start shouting at her, and did not really want to have to witness it again.

Amy went in and could see the angry looks from her parents, her mother was sitting behind that large Oak desk and her father was standing leaning on the desk.

_Rod: Amy did you go to school today_

_Amy: I went, but I never stayed, I came home_

_Mac: Have you been in this house all day_

_Amy: Yes_

_Mac: What have you been doing all day_

_Amy: Me and Abigail went to the bowling alley_

_Mac: Is Abigail here_

_Amy: Yes she is in my room_

_Rod: I have a phone call to make, Amy I don't think I have to say that I am very disappointed in you_

_Mac: I have called her parents, it may be best if she goes home, and you can go to your room we still have last night to discuss and your punishment_

Amy went to her room and told Abigail to go home, Amy sat on her bed, she wanted to call Luke or Tommy, but they would not return her calls. Kate was walking by and called in to see her Granddaughter

_Kate: Hi Sweetie, how was school_

_Amy: Yeah fine_

_Kate: What is wrong sweetie_

_Amy: Tommy and Luke don't want to know me Grandma, you were right I ended up hurting someone, myself_

_Kate: Oh honey_

Kate sat on the bed next to her

_Amy: I wanted them both, and I know it was wrong, but I liked the attention I got from them_

_Kate: Well honey that is natural, but you know that it was wrong and too good to be true, do you know what you need to do, give them both a break and then you can see which one you like the most, and then you apologise to him and just hope he can trust you again_

_Amy: Yeah Grandma you are right, and I am sorry about what I said before about you and Bill_

_Kate: That is OK baby_

Mac came up to Amy's room

_Mac: Amy you and I are going to talk about last night, your father is on his way_

_Kate: Why don't I leave you to it_

_Amy: Mom I know what I did was wrong, drinking and drugs are a serious issue and I hope you can believe me when I say it will never happen again_

_Mac: Nice try Amy that speech is older than let their be light_

Rod Arrived at Amy's door and stood at the doorway

_Rod: Your mother told me about the pot_

he looked at Amy who just looked away

_Rod: Do you have an explanation_

_Amy: No, I just wanted to try it, I'm sorry_

Mac sat on the bed next to Amy

_Mac: Well your father and I have been talking and we have decided that if you put one more foot out of line then you will be getting home schooled for the rest of the year_

_Amy: That is not fair Mom, I won't have any friends_

_Mac: Well Amy it is your choice, you can behave, and it will not be an issue_

_Rod: But if you don't we will home school you for the rest of middle school_

_Amy; Yeah OK, it won't happen again, and I know that drugs are wrong, I just wanted David to think I was cool, and well he was a jerk,_

Mac kissed her daughter

_Mac: And Amy you can consider yourself Grounded for 2 weeks_

_Amy: OK Mom, I love you you too Dad_

_Mac: We love you too baby_

_Rod: See you at Dinner Sweetie_

Mac and Rod left their daughter in her room

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own commander in chief**

Amy and Abigail were still friends, but she never spent as much time with her because Abigail was still friends with Luke. She was starting to feel lonley and really did not want to go to science class as Luke was her lab partner so she deicided to ditch. She headed out of the school to the games arcade, she loved miss pac man just like her mother. When she got their she was playing a game and a girl came up to her.

_Alana: Hay Amy_

_Amy: Alana what do you want_

_Alana: Well I was wondering if you want to go for a milk shake with me, we could be friends again_

Amy really needed a friend and Alana was one of the coolest girl in school, she was the rebel just like when they were young and being friends with Alana would guarantee her instant popularity because everyone was scared of her even the preppy cheerleaders.

_Amy: Yeah sure, but I need to get back for Social Science_

The 2 girls headed to Freds and had a burger and a milkshake

_Alana: Hay do you remember when we were little all the stuff we used to do_

_Amy: I remember getting into loads of trouble_

_Alana: Yeah do you remember the time we never said the pledge of allegience_

_Amy: God Yeah my parents went mental, it seems they are always angry just now_

_Alana: What angry with the nations favourite daughter, _

_Amy: Yeah well if the nation knew what I have been up to_

_Alana: I can't imagine you doing anything wrong_

_Amy: Well let's just say I have been in a fair bit of trouble in fact I am grounded just now_

_Alana: Hay do you remember when you Mom came to our class because no one would say the pledge_

_Amy: God yes_

_Alana: Hay you want to go shopping_

_Amy: I don't have any money with me just now_

_Alana: Well the kind of shopping that I do you don't need money_

_Amy: What seriously you steal stuff_

_Alana: Yeah you never get caught_

_Amy: I cant i have the secret service with me_

_Alana: We can still do it we just need to go into a changing room and put on some new tops under our old ones and leave_

Alana talked Amy into doing it and they headed for strip rags, the shop with the coolest clothes

Amy tried on some skirts and tops and deliberately left a top on under her own, she walked out of the shop and the alarm went off, Alana stood behind her and laughed, she had set Amy up.

The security put his hand on Amy's back

_Guard: Come with me_

_Joan: Excuse me what is going on_

_Guard: Who are you_

Joan took her badge from her pocket

_Joan: FBI, _

_Guard:Is she the first daughter_

_Joan: Yes_

_Guard: I need to search her bag, the alarm went off she has stolen something _

_Joan: Amy have you taken something from the shop_

_Amy: There is nothing in my bag_

She handed her bag to the guard and could only see school books

_Joan: Amy I didn't ask you if there was anything in your bag, have you stolen anything_

_Guard: Can you walk through the detectors again_

Amy walked through and the alarm went off again

_Joan: Amy what is going on_

Amy walked over to Joan

_Amy: I have stolen a top, it is under my own_

_Joan: You need to tell the guard, what do you think your parents are going to say_

Amy walked over to the security guard

_Amy: I am sorry, I have a top on under my own_

_Guard: Can you come through to the office _

Joan and Amy followed the guard through to the back office

_Guard: there is a room through there can you take the top off_

Joan checked the room to make sure it was safe and Amy went in and took the top off while she was in their Joan and the guard were talking

_Guard: If I let her go will you make sure that you tell her parents_

_Joan: Unfortunately there are procedures and protocol one being I can not discuss Amy's behaviour with anyone other than secret service agents_

_Guard: I will have to call her parents then, do you have a number I could use_

Joan gave the number of the Whitehouse to the guard

He called to the Whitehouse and got the operator he explained the situation and asked to speak to the President or Mr Calloway.

Joan radioed through to Pete who informed the operator that this was in fact true. The operator informed Kelly to tell the President that she or Rod would have to pick Amy up from the store. Rod was working in New York, so Mac would have to go or send someone. Kate volunteered to go.

Kate arrived at the store and went through to the office where she saw her Granddaughter, Amy sat and never looked at her Grandmother.

_Kate: AMY CALLOWAY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING_

_Amy: I am sorry Grandma_

_Kate: Amy it is not me you should be apologising to, and I don't think I need to tell you that your Mother is absolutely furious with you_

Amy looked at the guard

_Amy: I am sorry, there is no excuse for the way that I behaved_

_Guard: I will not call the police, but I don't want to see you in this shop again_

_Amy: Yes sir_

_Kate: I presume that this will be kept quiet and will not be leaked to the press_

_Guard: The shop was very busy when Amy was caught, I can't guarantee that any customers did not recognise Amy_

_Kate: Well thank you,_

Kate and Joan led Amy to the motorcade

_Kate: AMY WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO STEAL FROM A SHOP_

_Amy: I don't know why I did it_

_Kate: Did some one dare you, who was with you, the guard said that someone was with you_

_Amy: it was just a girl from school_

_Kate: Abigail_

_Amy: No, Alana_

They arrived back at the Whitehouse and Amy and Kate went to the Oval office, on the TV outside the Oval there was a picture of Amy being stopped by the guard

_Kelly: Amy your mother is in a meeting, she wants you to wait outside the office until she is ready for you_

Amy sat down and looked into her lap. Kate walked over to Kelly who was in her office at the other side of the outer Oval.

_Kate: Kelly how bad is it_

_Kelly: The press know and their have been witnesses on the news confirming that they saw Amy being caught_

_Kate: I really do not know what has got into her, I just hope Mac can shake some sense into her and soon_

Amy was still sitting out side and Kate left Kelly's office as Jim and Nathan left the Oval

_Jim: Kate, the president would like to speak to you_

Nathan looked at Amy

_Nathan: Don't worry dear it might never happen_

_Amy: It already has_

The news came back on,

_Newsreader: The first daughter Amy Calloway was today caught shoplifting from the Strip rags store, but the question we have is why would she need to steal and why was she not in school_

Amy stood up and walked out of the office

_Kelly: Amy, your mother will want to speak to you soon,don't go to far_

Jim and Nathan walked over to Kelly

_Jim: Kelly is that true_

_Kelly: As far as I am aware, Mrs Allen went to pick Amy up from the store_

_Nathan: Oh that poor child, the president is going to devour her_

Kate walked into her daughters office

_Mac: Mom what is going on, I have heard the news, but what happened_

_Kate: As far as I am aware, Alana was with her, but only Amy stole, she put a t shirt on in the store under her own and tried to walk out the store with it on_

_Mac: Alana that is a name i have not heard for a while_

_Kate: She seems pretty scared Mac_

_Mac: so she should be_

The phone in Mac's office rang, she picked it up and could hear her husbands voice

_Rod: Mac what is going on with Amy_

_Mac: I haven't spoke to her yet, but Alana was with her_

_Rod: Pledge of Allegiance Alana_

_Mac: yes, I am just about to have a talk with her_

_Rod; tell her that i am less than impressed and I am on my way back, _

_Mac: How long will you be_

_Rod: A few hours honey, remember what we said about taking her out of school_

_Mac: We need to talk about that later_

Mac hung the phone up after saying goodbye and Kate left her daughter's office. She walked out and could not see Amy.

_Kate: Where is Amy_

_Kelly: She is just outside_

Kate found her outside

_Kate: Your Mother is ready for you_

Amy walked slowly into her mother's officeMac was sitting behind her desk, Amy could see the disappointment in her mother's eyes, at this moment in time she just wanted the ground to open and swallow her up.

_Mac: SIT DOWN_

Amy sat on the seat across from the desk

_Mac: I'M WAITING FOR AN EXPLANATION_

_Amy: I...I..I..never meant it_

_Mac: THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT_

_Amy: I don't know_

The whole time Amy had still not looked at her mother

_Mac: LOOK AT ME_

Amy looked at her mother and could see the anger in her eyes

_Mac: I AM STILL WAITING AMY_

_Amy: I never had any money with me_

_Mac: THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE, YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN HAVE BEEN AT THE MALL, WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL_

_Amy: I ditched science, because Luke was my lab partner, he isn't talking to me_

_Mac: IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE AN EXCUSE,BECUASE IT'S NOT A VERY GOOD ONE, WHAT I WANT TO KNOW WAS WHO WAS WITH YOU_

_Amy: I met Alana, it was her idea_

_Mac: AND LET ME GUESS SHE NEVER DONE ANYTHIN, AND YOU WERE SO STUPID THAT YOU DID_

There was a knock on the door

_Mac: Come in_

Kelly came into the office

_Kelly: Ma'am we need you in the sit room_

_Mac: YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU CAN HAVE A SERIOUS THINK ABOUT YOUT BEHAVIOUR TODAY _

Mac was pointing at Amy

_Mac: Lets go Kelly._

_**Please review**_


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Commander in chief**

**Thank you for all your reviews**

**I know it will probably be impossible to sneak out the Whitehouse, I did it a few chapters ago, but in my story you can (or else Amy wouldn't be able to get in as much trouble)**

Mac went to the situation room, she was not in a good mood and everyone who was in the room felt this, it was a serious situation, it was going to be a long night.

Amy went to her room, she got her cell phone out and called Abigail

_Abigail: Amy did you really steal from strip rags_

_Amy: Yeah, I was so stupid, Alana was with me, I thought she was going to do it too, but she never_

_Abigail: What do you expect from Alana, she always used to get you into trouble, she is always in trouble_

_Amy: I know, and I think my Mom and Dad are going to make me get home schooled now, _

_Abigail: That would totally suck, Amy I need to go, David and I are going out tonight, he is taking me to a College party, hay if you sneak out you can come with us_

Amy thought about saying yes, at least if she went she could stop Abigail from sleeping with David again

_Amy: I will see if I can get out, I will need to sneak out the house again, I hope the hole in the hedge I got out of last time is not fixed yet. Hay who's party are we going to I mean David is only a junior how did he get to a college party_

_Abigail: well his brother is a Sophmore at George Washington university he is in a fraternity and they are having a party. They have a house on campus_

_Amy: Cool I only need to get a few blocks away then, I will meet you in half an hour_

_Abigail: Make sure you wear something totally hot_

Amy got dressed and out on the shortest skirt and most revealing top she could find, she had to make sure she had her padded bra on, she wanted to look older, she put on a lot of make-up and curled her hair.

She managed to sneak out the same way she did the last time, but this time the cameras never caught her, and it was not known that she had left the house

Amy met Abigail and Luke and they headed to the party. Amy was quiet nervous, she was at a frat party, but when she got in she relaxed, she was so glad that she was tall for her age, because the guys their were all towering over her. David gave her a beer, she drank it and got really drunk. She headed outside were she was very sick. A guy came out behind her

_Guy: Hay are you not Amy Calloway_

_Amy: Yeah what if I am_

_Guy: I better tell everyone to watch their stuff, in case you steal something_

_Amy: Whatever_

She started to walk, she was going to head home, when the guy was following her, she knew she would never make it home so she took her heels off and ran as fast as she could, her feet took her to her Brother and Staceys house which was very close to the university, she ran to his door which had a secret service detail outside. Horace, Stacey and Rebecca all had their own cars now, but they were still followed by a SS detail and the house was still watched closley.

Stacey came down to the door and could see Amy, in tears, she looked scared

_Amy: Stacey there is a guy following me_

A secret service agent came over and Amy told them about getting followed, they sent a message to Pete at the Whitehouse that Amy was with them.

Stacey brought Amy into the house and helped to clean her up, her feet had been bleeding from running in bear feet and she just burst into tears

_Amy: I was scared Stacey_

_Stacey: I know, but you are OK now, that is why it is so important for you not to sneak away from the service_

_Amy: Where is Horace_

_Stacey: He has gone to a baseball game with some friends, he should be home soon_

Amy's cellphone rang, she looked at the ID and saw it was from her fathers cell phone, when Rod had came home he went to talk to Amy and found her missing, he called her cell phone.

_Rod: AMY WHERE ARE YOU_

_Amy: Dad please don't shout_

Rod could hear Amy was crying, he could tell there was something wrong

_Rod: Where are you, we are worried sick_

_Amy: I am at Horace and Stacey's house, I went to a party and I got followed by a creepy guy, their house was closer_

_Rod: Is Horace bringing you home_

_Amy: No he is not here, Dad can you come and get me please,_

_Rod: Yeah honey I will be their soon_

Rod got into the motorcade and they drove to Horace and Stacey's house, once Rod got their he rang the bell and Stacey answered

_Stacey: Hi, she is in the family room, she is pretty shook up_

_Amy: Daddy, I'm sorry_

Amy ran to Rod, right into his arms and cried

_Rod: Oh you are OK now sweetie, you had me worried sick_

_Amy: I promise I won't sneak out again_

Rod led Amy to the motorcade.

_Rod: Stacey thank you for looking after her_

_Stacey: No problem, bye Amy_

_Amy: bye_

Once Rod and Amy were in the car, she thought Rod would shout at her, but he never he just took his jacket off and put it around her and then put his arm around her

_Amy: Dad I am sorry,_

_Rod: I'm just glad that you are OK, you must have been pretty scared_

_Amy: I was_

_Rod: So are you going to tell me exactly what happened_

_Amy: Abigail asked me to go to a party with her and I drank some beer, I went to walk home and this guy from the fraternity started to follow me, I asked him to go away,so I ran to Horace's house_

_Rod: Amy were you at a frat party_

_Amy: Yes_

_Rod: You are 13 years old not 23_

_Amy: I will be 14 soon_

_Rod: All right when we get home you are going to bed and I am going to talk to your mother if she has sorted the Situation, and then in the morning before Breakfast we are going to talk the 3 of us, that means you can think about what you did today and tonight and your mother and I can discuss your punishement_

They got out the motorcade and Amy done as she was told for the first time in ages. Rod went to find Mac, she was in the Oval and had now finished dealing with the incident in the sit room.

_Mac: Where have you been I was looking for you_

_Rod: I was picking our daughter up from Horace and Stacey's house_

_Mac: Why Becca is working, besides she can drive back herself_

_Rod: I meant Amy_

_Mac: What was she doing at Horace's_

_Rod: She went to a Frat party, was walking home and got followed by a creepy guy, she ran to Horace's house_

_Mac: Is she OK, she must have been terrified_

_Rod: She is OK now, but she was pretty scared, Mac we need to talk about this whole school situation, I mean if we home school her, she will have no friends_

_Mac: I know and I know we were always against it with the twins, but I think we should send her to private school, I mean they will be able to keep a much closer eye on her_

_Rod: Yeah I think you are right_

_Mac: I was thinking of St John the Baptist, it is close to home_

_Rod: Is that not a boarding school_

_Mac: Yes but they also have day students, I called them to see if they would take Amy, I was just enquiring and they said they would be happy to start her on Monday if we want_

_Rod: Yes, I think that is a great idea, we can get her uniform and things tomorrow and she can start on Monday, I don't think she will be happy going to a private catholic school_

_Mac: At this moment in time I don't really care if she is happy or not, I just want her to be safe. Now maybe we should go and talk to her_

_Rod: I told her to sleep, she is pretty drunk too, I think tonight really scared her_

_Mac: I know that I never wanted anything to happen to her, but I think maybe tonight will make her realise that her behaviour has been wrong and maybe knock some sense into her_

_Rod; Lets go to bed, we will get up early tomorrow and deal with her_

Rod and Mac went upstairs, they got ready for bed, Rod fell asleep straight away, but something was on the back of Mac's mind, she just had to see Amy she would not sleep until she knew she was OK. She got up from her bed and walked to her daughters room, she could hear her crying from outside. Mac opened the door and went in, she was sitting on her bed crying with Pony in her arms

_Mac: Baby you are OK now_

_Amy: I'm sorry, Mommy I was scared_

Amy had not called her Mommy in a long time, but secretly she liked it. She sat on the bed next to her

_Mac: Honey we are all glad you are OK now, but you know you can't go out without secret service, I don't know why you did you know they can't tell us anything you do_

_Amy: because Joan would keep moaning at me to go home_

_Mac: Well Amy I trust that from now on, you will not go out without them_

_Amy: I promise I won't go out without them, and I assume that I won't be allowed out for a while anyway_

_Mac: Yes you assumed right, but your father and I will talk to you in the morning about that_

_Amy; And are u taking me out of my school_

_Mac: We will talk about that in the morning, now just go to sleep baby_

Amy closed her eyes and Mac tucked her in, she sat on Amy's bed and stroked her hair, until Amy had fallen asleep with her pony in her arms.

Mac went through to her own room and woke up in the morning, she and Rod got ready and went to Amy's room, she was still asleep so Mac gently woke her up.

_Mac: Morning, honey_

_Rod: You ready to go and hash this all out_

_Amy: Can you give me 10 minutes to wake up_

_Mac: OK we will meet you in the dining room in 10 minutes_

Mac went to the kitchen and made toast for them all, 10 minutes later and Amy was in the dining room with her parents.

_Mac: OK Amy do you have anything to say to us about what happened yesterday_

_Amy: I already told you everything_

_Mac: What about last night_

_Amy: Do we need to talk about it, it will not happen again_

_Rod: Yes we need to talk about it, I take it you never went to this party alone_

_Amy: No, Abigail and David were their_

_Mac: David, Amy I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were not to see that boy again_

_Amy: I only went to make sure that Abigail was OK_

_Mac: And where was Abigail when you were going home_

_Amy: She decided to stay later, but I wanted to come home, I never drunk that much I only had a couple of beers_

_Rod: YOU ARE 13 YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE HAD ANY BEERS_

_Mac: Rod, lets calm down, Amy have we not spoke about this drinking before_

_Amy: Yes, but I promise it won't happen again_

_Rod: And the shoplifting we really need to deal with that_

_Amy: Dad it is not a big deal_

_Mac: Yes it is Amy, you could have been arrested, in fact you were lucky not to have been_

_Rod: Not to mention that the media know now, and it is going to have to be your mother and I who deal with that_

_Mac: No, Amy will do that herself, she got into this mess and she it going to be the one who makes a public apology tonight at my press conference_

_Amy: That is not fair_

_Mac: Amy you are going to do it, you will write it today, I want you to apologise and to say that you will not do it again, you have to remember that you are a role model to other children_

_Amy: I never asked to be_

_Rod: It dosen't matter, now your mother and I have decided to take you out of your school, you will now attend St John the Baptist middle and senior high school, starting from Monday_

_Amy: But their uniform is gross_

_Mac: Amy if you behave better by the end of the year and you really don't like it then you can go to public school, but only if you get through the rest of the year without any trouble, now you are also grounded, go upstairs and get dressed for school, remember to clear your locker and I will inform your school that you will be leaving_

Amy went up to her room in a bad mood she stomped up and got ready, she then phoned Abigail

_Amy: Hi Abigail, _

_Abigail: hay Amy, what you doing up so early_

_Amy: It is 7.30 we have school remember_

_Abigail: Fancy ditching, I never got home until 6am_

_Amy: What seriously what were u doing_

_Abigail: David and I went back to his brothers dorm and lets just say it saw plenty of action_

_Amy: Abigail are you stupid, don't you remember what happened last time, did you use a condom this time_

_Abigail: Chill you can just get me another pill from your doctor_

_Amy: No I can't, he will give me another lecture, besides you need to be more careful, because I am not going to be around anymore, my Mom and Dad are taking me out of school_

_Abigail: Seriously, can you at least get me one more pill from your doctor_

_Amy: No because he won't have them till this afternoon and I am grounded so I won't see you, you need to get them from your own doctor_

_Abigail: What about your sister_

_Amy: She won't have them either, look i need to go, see you at school._

Amy went to school and everyone was calling her Winona Ryder after her stunt yesterday, the principle called him to her office after lunch

_Mr Thompson: Amy your father phoned and told me that you are changing school_

_Amy: Yes, I start on Monday_

_Mr Thompson: Well I am sorry to see you go, I hope you get on well at your new school_

_Amy: Thank you Sir_

Amy left the principles office and went to her last classes, before she left school she cleared her locker. When she arrived home her mother was waiting for her in her office

_Mac: Hay honey, can you try on your new uniform _

_Amy: Mom do I have to go_

_Mac: Yes, we gave you chance after chance to improve your behaviour_

_Amy: I know, but I promise I will be good_

_Mac: Amy how many times have I heard that from you,_

Amy tried on her new uniform it was a red tartan skirt and a white blouse with a red tie and cardigan

_Amy: Mom it is horrible_

_Mac: You still have a blazer to wear_

Mac handed her the jacket

_Amy: Mom can you at least shorten the skirt a bit_

_Mac: It can not be any shorter than 1 inch above your knee, _

_Amy: This is going to really suck, Mom since I am not going to see Abigail again, can she come around tomorrow just for a little while_

_Mac: Well your father is going to be away again, and Rebecca told Horace and Stacey that she would watch the babies so you can have her over, but you have to help Rebecca the rest of the time and you do not leave the residence_

_Amy: Thanks Mom you are the best_

_Mac: Maybe you should not mention this to your father_

_Amy: OK Mom._

Amy left her room after getting changed and went to see Dr Brock again, she thought she should help Abigail this one last time

_Amy: Hi Dr Brock_

_Dr Brock: Hi Amy, what can I do for you_

_Amy: You know that pill you gave me, well can I have another_

_Dr Brock: Amy the morning after pill should not be prescribed often it is not a form of contraception, it is a last resort_

Amy had failed to see her mother standing at the door to the Doctors office.

**Please Review**

**In the next chapter Amy will get a new friend, someone from the show, who has only been in one episode, I wonder if you can guess who.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Commander in chief**

Mac was standing at the doorway to Dr Brock's office, she had something which she needed to ask him, she just hoped it would not be too serious

_Mac: Amy what is going on_

_Amy: Mom I can explain_

_Mac: I do not want to hear it, _

_Amy: Mom, this is private can you leave please_

_Mac: Amy I am your mother, you are a child_

_Amy: No I know the law we done it in civics if I need to see the Dr I can do it without you and I have the right to privacy_

_Mac: I need to speak with Dr Brock, I will wait outside, then you and I are going to talk_

_Amy: Fine, whatever_

Mac left the Dr's office in a bad mood

_Amy: So are you going to give it to me or not_

_Dr Brock: Amy you know this pill has to be taken 24 hours after sex, if it is left longer it will not work_

_Amy: But, what happens if she is pregnant_

_Dr Brock: who... you said she is pregnant_

_Amy: It wasn't for me, I got it for my friend_

_Dr Brock: Amy you can not get drugs for your friends, what happens if she is allergic, I do not know her medical history_

_Amy: I am sorry,_

_Dr Brock: Talk to your friend and ask her to visit her own Dr, I can't do anything Amy, and I think you need to tell your mother the truth_

_Amy: OK_

Amy left and her mother was outside waiting

_Mac: Go to your room I will be up soon_

_Amy; Yeah Mom_

Mac went into Dr Brock's office

_Dr Brock: Ma'am is everything all right_

_Mac: I have found a lump_

_Dr Brock: where abouts_

_Mac: On my left breast_

She unbuttoned her shirt and took her bra off, Dr Brock looked at it, it was still very small. Rod had found it that morning, they were having some fun in the bedroom when he felt it, he showed it to Mac and she promised him she would see the Dr.

_Dr Brock: I don't think it is anything to worry about, it looks like a benign cyst, but I think we should go to Bethesda and get it taken out for a biopsy_

_Mac: OK When_

_Dr Brock: Well hopefully tomorrow can you clear your schedule_

_Mac: Yes, I will invoke the 25th Amendment_

Dr Brock picked up his phone and called the number of the hospital to book the President in,

_Dr Brock: That is it all sorted tomorrow at 10am_

_Mac: Thanks_

Mac left and went up to the residence on the way up she met Rebecca who had just came in form work.

_Rebecca: Hay Mom what is wrong_

_Mac: Can I show you something, I want your medical advice_

Rebecca was worried

_Rebecca: Mom you have your own doctor_

_Mac: Yeah he already knows but I want your advice, I would feel better_

Mac led Rebecca into her own room, she unbuttoned her shirt again

_Mac: I found this lump this morning_

Rebecca looked at it

_Rebecca: Mom I am not an oncologist, but to me it looks like a benign cyst,but you should maybe get it taken out for a biopsy, Don't worry Mom, even if it is malignant, it looks early you will be fine, you have the best medical care in the world_

Mac put her top back on

_Mac: Thanks honey I need to go and talk to your sister, I think she has had sex_

_Rebecca: What, is she really that stupid_

_Mac: She was asking DR Brock for the morning after pill, I don't know if he gave her it or not, and I am going for surgery tomorrow so I need to talk to my staff and your father and make a statement at my press conference_

_Rebecca: I will talk to her, and I thought she was to make an apology for yesterday_

_Mac: Yeah, don't worry I will talk to her and then go downstairs._

Mac went to her Daughter's room

_Mac: All right Amy I have a few questions for you missy, did you use protection_

_Amy: Mom, I have not had sex yet_

_Mac: Then what was all that about downstairs_

_Amy: I was getting them for Abigail, she slept with David on Halloween and I got her it then, she slept with him last night again, that was why I went to try and stop them, but they did it anyway_

_Mac: Amy it is not your responsibility to stop your friends from having sex, you just try and think about yourself. And you cannot get prescribed drugs for your friends_

_Amy: I am sorry Mom_

_Mac: You were only looking out for your friend, but honey I need to talk to you about something else_

_Amy: Mom I haven't done anything else wrong I promise_

_Mac: honey I went to see Dr Brock because I found a lump on my breast, and tomorrow I am going to go to hospital to get it removed_

Amy suddenly started to cry

_Amy: Mom I don't want you to die, I am scared_

Mac put her arm around her daughter

_Mac: Honey don't cry, I will be fine, Dr Brock and Rebecca both think it is not cancer, but they still need to cut it out, don't worry baby_

_Amy: Mom I love you_

_Mac: I love you too sweetie, now about this public apology that I wanted you to make, you will be pleased to know that you don't have to do it any more, I need to tell them I am going to hospital _

_Amy: Great Mom_

Mac left Amy's room and went to her office in the Westwing, she called in Jim

_Mac: Jim thanks for coming_

_Jim: That is not a problem Ma'am, is something wrong_

_Mac: Yes I need to go for surgery tomorrow_

_Jim: Is it your appendix again_

_Mac: No Jim, I only had one appendix, I have a lump in my breast which I need to get removed, I just want to make sure that you will act as president in my time in surgery_

_Jim: Of course Ma'am as long as you need me_

Mac called in the rest of her senior staff and explained to them, she finally had the press conference

After the usual questions about actual matters which effected the people of the united states the questions about Amy started

_Gilda: Ma'am has your daughter been arrested for the shop lifting yesterday_

_Mac: No, it was dealt with by ourselves at the store_

_Charlie: Have you punished her_

_Mac: Yes, Rod and I have had a very serious talk with her and she realises the seriousness of her actions_

_Gilda: But was she let off because of who she was_

_Mac: No Gilda, what Amy done was wrong, she knows that and she has had to face her father and I, which I promise you is a punishment in it's self_

The press never mentioned it again

_Mac: I have something which I need to tell you all, tomorrow I will be going for surgery and I will be invoking the 25th amendment_

_Charlie: What is wrong with you Ma'am_

_Mac: I found a lump in my breast which has to be removed and a biopsy will take place_

_Gilda: Does the first Gentlemen know_

_Mac: Yes it was he that found it this morning_

_Charlie: I guess we know what the president was doing this morning_

This was followed by laughs from the press corps

_Mac: There is really nothing to worry about it is a routine operation_

The next day, Mac and Rod got ready to go to the hospital, Amy was really worried, she phoned Abigail and told her that she could not get her the pills, she told her she had tried. Rebecca spoke to Amy the next day, once Amy explained that the pills were not for her but for Abigail, Rebecca was a lot happier and the 2 girls spent the day together they were both worried about Mac, but their parents told them to stay home.

The next day Mac was home, she had to rest, but she got her rest results back and found that the lump was benign.

**I know I said the new character was in the next chapter, but I wanted to put this chapter in about Mac, so it should be the next one.**

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own commander in chief**

It was Monday morning and Amy was starting St John the baptist junior and senior high school. She woke up in the morning absolutely dreading her day, she got up and put on her new uniform, she looked in the mirror, "this is horrible" she thought to herself. Once she was ready she went down to the dining room, her mother, father, grandmother and sister were all there already

_Kate: Oh don't you look sweet_

_Rebecca: Yeah real cute_

_Amy: Shut up Rebecca_

Amy looked over at her mother she looked tired and still had her pyjamas on

_Amy: Mom are you not going to work today_

_Rod: No Amy, your mother had major surgery, _

_Mac: Jim is going to stay on for another day and give me a little break_

_Amy: Good you work to hard, but what about the state dinner tomorrow night_

_Mac: That is still going ahead honey, have you got a dress to wear_

_Amy: I saw a really nice one in strip rags, but I am not allowed in their _any more

Amy described the dress to Rebecca who told her she would get it for her.

_Rod: All right Amy time for school_

_Mac: Have a nice day baby_

Amy got to her school and went to the principles office to get her schedule, she looked at it and saw her first class was civics, she did not know were to go so she started to walk through the corridors when she bumped into a guy, he was a bit taller than her with light brown hair,but he looked a couple of years older

_Amy: I am sorry, _

_Hunter: That is cool, are you lost_

_Amy: Yeah I'm meant to be in civics with Mr Philips, but I don't know how to get their_

_Hunter: You are on the wrong side it is off the East quadrangle, come on and I will show you, he goes mad if you are late_

The 2 of them talked and they walked

_Amy: You know, you look really familiar to me, I don't know why_

_Hunter: Well my Grandfather used to be your Mother's vice President _

_Amy: Oh my God Hunter, you look really old, I never knew you came here_

_Hunter: Yeah so does Tommy Bridges_

_Amy: Yeah I knew about him_

_Hunter: here's your class, you better get in you are already late_

Amy looked through the glass door and was astounded to see the speaker of the house in the room.

In the class room Mr Philips had just taken the register as this was also homeroom.

_Mr Philips: We have a new student, but it seems she does not want to make a good impression by being late on her first day_

The door opened and Amy came in,

_Amy: Sorry I got lost_

She walked to a free desk at the back of the class

_Mr Philips: Miss Calloway, if you are going to come to my class then you do it on time, and if you are late, then you wait outside until I let you in so that you do not disrupt my lesson, now that is your desk over there, we sit in alphabetical order in this class_

Amy was so embarrassed she just wanted to curl into a ball and hide, she moved to the desk he was pointing too and looked at the boy beside her it was Tommy Bridges. She sat down and took her books out.

_Mr Philips: Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to say that we have a guest today, this is Mr Tempelton, and he is the speaker of the house_

Nathan looked at Amy and gave her and Tommy a wink, she smiled back at him.

_Mr Philips: Miss Calloway did something funny happened_

_Amy: No_

_Mr Philips: That is No Sir_

Amy hated this school, it was nothing like her old one, she just wanted to go home. Nathan started to talk about how Capitol hill worked, that is what the class had been studying it turned out that Sara Tempelton and Mr Philips wife were sister and as a favour to him, Nathan would talk every year to the 8th Grade class.

After Nathan had finished talking he looked around the class

_Nathan: Any questions_

_Mr Philips: Yes we have all make questions in advance, Miss Calloway why don't you ask yours first_

_Amy: Well as you are well aware today is my first day and I have not made any questions, if I want to ask Mr Tempelton then I will on one of his frequent visits to my house_

Tommy looked over to her and smiled, and she swore she saw a smile on Nathan's face

_Mr Philips: All right that is enough you can wait outside _

Amy did not know what happened next but Tommy was outside the class room with her a few minutes later

_Amy: What did you get sent out for_

_Tommy: I stuck up for you, Amy everyone hates him_

_Amy: Thanks_

_Tommy: It is really good to have you here, I would like it if we could be friends again_

_Amy: Yes I would like that_

Just then Nathan left the office

_Amy: Mr Tempelton I am really sorry about what happened_

_Nathan: Good for you dear, he is my brother in law and sometimes I feel like he needs someone to bring him down to his knees, if it wasn't you it would have been me_

_Amy: Thanks sir_

_Nathan: Now you tell you mother I hope she feels better soon and I will leave you 2 lovebirds alone_

_Tommy: We are just friends Sir_

_Nathan: Of course you are, I am sure I will see you both later_

_Amy: Mr Tempelton if my Mom and Dad found out about this could you please tell them that is wasn't my fault, I am in enough trouble as it is_

_Nathan: Of course I will_

Mr Philips came out of the room

_Mr Philips: Nathan are these 2 annoying you_

_Nathan: No, I was just asking Amy to tell her Mother to get better soon_

Nathan left and Mr Philips started on Amy and Tommy

_Mr Philips: Amy just because your mother is the president and Thomas your father used to be the president does not mean that you can answer me back and be cheeky, now I am just going to give you both one week of detention for this_

The bell rang for the next class

_Amy: Saved by the bell Amy said to Tommy_

The 2 of them walked off to the shouts of their teacher to come back

They looked at their timetables and saw they were exactly the same, the rest of Amy's classes were a lot better and they were all seated in alphabetical order so she was always next to Tommy.

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own commander in chief**

Amy and Tommy went to detention after school, they went into the class room and saw lots of other kids, most of them from the upper school, immediately Amy saw Hunter.

_Hunter: Hay Amy, _

_Amy: Hay,_

She and Tommy moved to the seats next to Hunter

_Hunter: Let me guess you are here because of Mr Philips_

_Amy: Yeah, he totally has it in for me_

_Tommy: Yeah he is horrible, plus he has full on B.O_

Amy and Hunter laughed not noticing that Mr Philips had come into the class room

_Mr Philips: Mr Keaton, Mr Bridges and Miss Calloway you have all just earned yourself a trip to the principles office_

The 3 of them stood up and walked out of the class room to Mr Hughes office, they got their and Mr Philips was at their back. The 4 of them went in and Mr Philips told the head what had happened

_Mr Philips: These children show a totally disrespect to the rules in my class and I want you to suspend them all_

_Mr Hughes: I am not going to suspend them, but I will make sure that their parents are all aware of their behaviour, now I think that Tommy and Amy should go home and Hunter I want you to go to your room now._

The 3 children left the office

_Amy: Hunter do you board here_

_Hunter: Yes my Grandfather is away with the Army a lot and I came here when my Grandmother died_

_Amy: Oh well I am sure my Mom won't mind if you come to the State dinner tomorrow_

_Hunter: Really, I mean I will have to be back here by 9pm_

_Amy: Seriously, Tommy are you going to come tomorrow too_

_Tommy: Yeah my Mom is going again, Amy we better go_

Amy got into the motorcade and Tommy went with her, they dropped Tommy home and then Amy. She got to the residence and saw her Mom and Dad sitting on the couch in the family room watching an old film, her Mom still had her pyjamas on, she thought that was weird.

_Mac: hay baby, how was your first day_

_Amy: My civics teacher hates me, he gave me detention and they are going to phone you_

_Rod: You got detention on your first day, Amy that is impossible, no one gets detention on their first day_

_Mac: No Rod, some people get detention on their first day_

Rod looked at Mac, she had the look in her eyes, which Rod knew meant she had once got detention on the first day. Amy noticed this look on her Mom's face

_Amy: Mom did you ever get detention_

_Mac: About a hundred million times_

_Amy: On the first day_

_Mac: Yes on the first day of high school I wanted to impress the older kids and ended up in trouble, so what about you Amy what did you do_

_Amy: Well I got to class and I was late because I got lost, but Hunter helped me find it, anyway when I got their I went in and the teacher yelled at me for being late_

_Mac: Did you apologise_

_Amy: Yes and then I sat on the wrong seat, and he yelled again, them Mr Tempelton started to talk_

_Mac: Why was Nathan their_

_Amy: because he was giving a talk about Capitol hill, they teacher is his brother and law, and them Mr Philips asked us to ask Mr Tempelton a question, everyone had already made one and I never because it was my first day. He asked me to ask him something and I said that I never had a question and he gave me detention for a week_

_Rod: You must have done something else Amy_

_Amy: I promise I never, anyway I have invited 2 people to the State dinner tomorrow_

_Rod: Amy you can't invite just anyone to the Whitehouse State dinner_

_Amy: But it was Tommy and Hunter_

_Mac: Who is Hunter_

_Amy: Hunter Keaton, I met him today, do you know he lives at the school_

_Mac: Well I asked General Keaton to the dinner anyway he is back from Iraq so I don't see a problem with Tommy or Hunter coming_

_Amy: Thanks Mom._

Rod left as he had some work to do

_Mac: So honey what else happened today_

_Amy: The work is a lot harder, I have loads of homework, can you please help_

_Mac: Sure baby_

Amy and Mac sat in the family room doing her history and Civics homework

**Please Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own commander in chief**

Amy and Mac stayed in the family room, she was happy she could spend some time with her Mom, she was really frightened when she heard about the lump her Mom had.

_Amy: Mom do you have a scar from the surgery_

_Mac: Yes there will be a small one _

_Amy: You have lots of scars I have none_

_Mac: Well I have 2 on my abdomen, one from when you were born and one from my appendix and now this one_

_Amy: Mom are you angry with me because of what I did at school today_

_Mac: If that is all that happened then no_

_Amy: What did you do at school to get detention on your first day_

_Mac: I got caught smoking,_

_Amy: Seriously Mom_

_Mac: Yes, but that does not mean that I am going to give you permission to do it_

_Amy: But you got so angry when I did it_

_Mac: I know I did, but my parents reacted in the same way, and when you have a child and if you catch them, then you will react in the same way again_

Amy smiled at her mother and cuddled up to her

_Mac: You know I love you lots don't you_

_Amy: Yes Mom, I love you too_

_Mac: Well I think dinner is ready so lets go_

_Amy: OK_

The first family all had dinner together once they were finished Amy done some more homework this time Rebecca helped her. And she went to bed

_**Sorry this chapter is so short I am suffering from writers block at the moment, I hope to get some new ideas soon.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own commander in chief**

Amy went to school the next day and met with Tommy in homeroom, they were sitting at their desk when the teacher came in.

_Mr Philips: When I come into the room you all stop taking_

They had civics again straight after and they stayed in the class room the teacher collected all the homework in and marked it as the class done work. Amy wrote a note and passed it to Tommy.

_Mr Philips: Miss Calloway hand the note over_

she handed the note to her teacher it was just asking him about the state dinner

_Mr Philips: What does this have to do with Civics_

_Amy: Nothing_

_Mr Philips: That is nothing sir, I have just marked your homework and it is all wrong_

_Amy: It can't be, my Mom helped me_

_Mr Philips: Well your mother is obviously not as intelligent as she makes out, you can redo it in detention_

_Amy: Yes sir_

Amy had really made friends at this school not just with Tommy, but with the other kids, except for one girl her name was Libby she was the popular girl who everyone hated, but pretended to be nice to her, She hated Amy, because Amy was more popular.

In detention Amy got her civics work from yesterday out and started to read it, she knew it was right and she looked at Tommy's he had the same answers but his were marked as right she showed Tommy and wrote the exact same answers again.

She left school and went home she got ready for the state visit and Tommy and Hunter both came, she had a really good night and even managed to not get into any trouble, At the dinner Mac went to speak with her old V.P

_Mac: Warren are you having a good night_

_Warren: Yes Ma'am, I see Amy is friends with Hunter_

_Mac: Yes he is a nice boy_

_Warren: I don't really see much of him since I went back to the Army, I want to start spending more time with him though_

_Mac: I have the perfect solution, I need someone to work in the situation room General Pollock is leaving and I want you to be the chairmen of the joint chiefs_

_Warren: Ma'am I would be honoured_

_Mac: Great you can start on Monday_

_Warren: I am still suppose to be in the Army I am going back to Iraq_

_Mac: Well I will tell them that the commander in chief says that you have not to go back_

_Warren: I can't wait Ma'am and Thank you_

_Mac: Why don't you tell Hunter the good news_

Mac watched as Warren walked over to his Grandson

_Warren: Hi son how are you_

_Hunter: Fine you_

_Warren: I want you to move back home_

_Hunter: Well maybe I don't want to,you obviously don't like me_

_Warren: That is not true_

_Hunter: I needed you when Grandma died and you put me into a boarding school and left me_

_Warren: I'm sorry I found it hard to cope, but I want to make things up now, you are moving in with me this weekend_

_Hunter: I need to go i have to be back at school for 9,_

_Warren: Hunter please_

Hunter walked away, he was so angry he had no right to just expect him to do what he wanted when he was not their for him when he needed him the most.

Amy and Tommy danced the whole night away before Mac told Amy it was time for her to go to bed and Grace took Tommy home.

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks, Lara, for being my beta reader. I have named a character after you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Commander in Chief**

A few weeks later…

Hunter had already moved back with his grandfather. Warren was trying hard to build a nice relationship with his grandson, but Hunter was still hurt by the way Warren had treated him in the past so the two of them found it very difficult to get on with each other. For that reason, Hunter avoided his grandfather as much as he could and chose to spend time with his young friends and girlfriend instead.

Hunter's girlfriend was a nice-looking, very popular girl named Lara, who was an important member of the coolest group in school, called "_The Richest and Finest club_". That group was so exclusive that, in order to be a part of it, people had to pass a tough initiation. Hunter also belonged to that group and he was very happy about it. It made him feel so special.

Amy was dating Tommy Bridges again and Mackenzie had talked very seriously to her daughter about having a boyfriend. By the end of the conversation, Mac felt very confident that Amy was very smart and sensible enough to not get into any major trouble (unlike her friend Abigail, who was now pregnant).

One day, Lara decided that it would be "totally awesome" and "incredibly cool" if the youngest First Daughter and Tommy Bridges joined the club.

As his first task to get in "The richest and the finest club", Tommy was told to draw rude pictures all over the school's walls. He was caught while doing such task and got suspended for two weeks. Grace was not too pleased when she found out about that and grounded Tommy for one month.

Amy was devastated. Now she wouldn't be able to see her beloved Tommy for two whole weeks and, after that, she would have to settle for seeing him only in school for another two weeks.

To cheer herself up, Amy decided to have some school friends over for a sleepover. After Mac and Rod gave her permission, Amy invited Lara along with Libby, Helena and Iona (three other members of "The Richest and the finest club"). She was so excited and really wanted to make a good impression on them. She really wanted the other girls to think that she was very cool. Especially because she was aware that Libby never liked her very much.

When the girls finally arrived, Usher Waverly showed them into the residence. Lara was delighted and said in awe…

_Lara: wow… I can't believe I am in the White House! _

She had only been in the White House once, on a tour with her school. But this time it was truly amazing. She was actually in the residence and had been personally invited by the youngest First Daughter! Lara was thrilled.

The girls walked into the Family Room, still amazed by their surroundings and then

Amy came to greet them, practically running and feeling very happy but slightly nervous.

_Amy: Hi everyone! Do you want to put your sleeping bags in my room? Mom said we can all stay there and since everyone else is away they won't bug us._

The kids were really by them selves (if you didn't counted the countless staff members and Secret Service agents).

Rebecca was on a holiday with her boyfriend, Logan Brantley. They both had some time off from their works and they decided to go on a lovely romantic trip to Paris. Mac was so sure that Logan was going to propose to Becca.

Kate had simply gone to spend some time in Connecticut with Bill and his family.

Rod had gone on a short trip to California to attend some First Gentleman's business.

The girls all took their sleeping bags into Amy's room and then they all went back to the White House's Family Room. They sat down on the couches to chat.

_Iona: So, Amy… is your mom around?_

_Amy: She is in the West Wing. She said she would send someone to get us something for dinner and you can get anything else you want from the residence's staff. _

_Helena: Cool! _

_Iona: Will we get to meet your mom?_

_Amy: I don't know. I think she will stay out of our way._

The girls were a little disappointed to hear that, but they got over it quite quickly… whether they meet the President or not, this would be a fun, and very exiting, weekend. Lara and Libby exchanged a malicious look and then Libby asked Amy.. 

_Libby: Tell us, Amy are you ready for your initiation? We have already decided what we want you to do._

The initiation was exactly what Amy was most nervous about. She did not want to get into any trouble, but she really wanted to be a part of the cool group.

_Amy: I am ready, girls. What do you want me to do?_

_Lara: wait and see! We want to have some fun first. Now… I heard this place has a bowling alley…_

Lara said that as she stood up. Amy immediately stood up too and led them to the bowling alley, but not before asking the kitchen staff to bring them down lots of ice cream while they played. Amy easily won the game since she had practiced over the last few years as she could play anytime she wanted.

When the game finished Amy gave everyone a tour around the White House and the gardens. So far, the day was going over very well, but Amy was dreading the moment of the initiation.

A couple of hours later, Mac finished working on a bill and she left the Oval Office so she could go to the residence to meet Amy's new friends and have some dinner. She had decided to let Amy have her new friends over since she had been really good the last few weeks. Besides, she didn't think Amy could get into much trouble just staying in the White House. Mac walked into Amy's room and the girls were putting different colours through their hairs.

As soon as the girls saw Mac they all stood up. Lara got really nervous and very exited at the same time, her head was spinning and she felt like she was about to get sick. She was looking at the President of the United States! Mackenzie Allen was right in front of her. After being speechless for a few seconds, she managed to say…

_Lara: It is a privilege to meet you…Mac._

The girl suddenly blushed realising that she had screwed up big time because of her nervousness. She immediately tried to correct her self…

Lara: Oh… I'm so sorry, Mrs. Calloway…eh, I mean… Ms. Allen… 

The other girls started laughing really hard. Lara finally managed to say it right…

_Lara: I'm so honoured to meet you, Madam President_

Mac shook the girl's hand, already used to people getting really nervous while meeting her by the first time. Mac would have sworn that the teenager was about to cry like the homeless girl from the shelter. But Lara managed to put her self together and didn't cry. Mac just said in her casual manner…

_Mac: Amy, why don't you introduce me to your friends?_

Amy told her mother all her friend's names and Mac greeted kindly each one of the girls. As much as Mac would have love nothing more than to stay there and find out if Amy's new friends were good kids who would keep Amy in the right path, she was aware that the last thing a 14 year old girl wanted at a sleepover was one of her parents around.

_Mac: Well, why don't I leave you kids alone? Amy, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me… _

_Amy: OK, mom. Please, can you get us some pizza? I tried phoning myself but the guy thinks I am just playing a prank…_

_Mac: Ok. Do you want a pepperoni and a cheese?_

_Amy: yeah… thanks_

Mac left the room and called someone to collect two large pizzas. Then she went to the kitchen to get her own dinner. She decided to cook her own dinner for a change and made some simple macaroni and cheese. She had missed making her own dinner so much!. She ate her food in the kitchenette while reading some reports. By the time she looked at the clock it was almost midnight.

She passed by Amy's room again and saw the girls eating a lot of chocolate. Mac was going to tell them to go to sleep, but then she remembered back to when she was Amy's age and she hated when her mother would tell her to go to sleep when she was having a sleepover and decided not to do the same to her kid. Mac just made her way to her own bedroom but almost as soon as she got there, the phone rang... the President was needed in the Situation Room. But before going there, she passed by Amy's room again. Only that, this time, she went in.

Amy was not pleased…

_Amy: Mom! This is a sleepover… you said you would leave us alone._

_Mac: Ok honey. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be downstairs for a little while and that if you need me I will be in the Sit Room._

_Amy: I won't need you, mom. I am not five._

Mac left her daughter and her friends and walked to the Sit Room. This was going to be a long night for her.

On the contrary, Amy was having the time of her life, but she still had the initiation to go and she had the feeling that it was going to be something really bad. Just as she was thinking it Libby decided to bring up the subject…

_Libby: Ok, we can do the initiation soon. We were going to wait until your Mom was in bed… but I think she'll be up all night so, we should do it now._

_Amy: What do I need to do?_

She was now very worried and you could tell by the look on her face.

_Lara: Don't worry! It is nothing that will kill you_

_Helena: Yeah… it is going to be so funny. _

_Libby: and it's nothing actually mortifying like, let's say… acting completely stupid while meeting the President for the first time. _

_Lara: you are never going to let that go. Aren't you? _

_Libby: no way… _

Amy nervously asked…

_Amy: So what do I have to do?_

_Libby: We want you to prank call the White House and make some really stupid joke like: "Is your fridge running? Well, you better catch it!"_

Amy relaxed big time. That was not so bad. She had actually done something similar a few times before. It was piece of cake. Lara knew it.

_Lara: No way, Libby! That is way too easy… I have another idea... She has to call and tell them that there is a bomb in The White House… or something like that. _

_Helena: Yeah, that would be so much better!_

_Lara and Helena high-fived. Amy was terrified. _

_Amy: I can't do that!_

_Lara: Well, Helena and I say that you have to. That's two of us. So you better do it, or you won't get in "The richest and finest club". _

Amy was really worried. If she did it, her Mom would surely kill her. If she didn't do it, her life in school would be definitely over, since Tommy would be in the gang and she would be left out.

_Amy: OK, I'll do it. But my voice will be recognised straight away._

_Helena: Don't worry… we came prepared… _

_Lara: We brought a voice muffler with us! _

They waited half an hour, so they could all pretend to be asleep if the President did come up and then Amy got ready to make the call. She took one of the girl's cell phone and dialled the number of the White House.

_Operator: Hello. White House operator. _

_Amy: Hi, I want to talk to the President. _

_Operator: Can I ask who is calling?_

_Amy: It's the person who just put a bomb in the White House. _

The operator immediately thought it was a prank call. She traced the call, as usual, but she saw that the person calling was actually somewhere inside the White House. Just in case, she alerted the Secret Service.

The Agents thought that it was probably a prank call made from inside the white House, but they still had a security protocol to follow… if there was the possibly (small as it was) that a terrorist entered in the White House and somehow violated the security of the place they had to go on crash.

An agents alerted the others with her cuff mic…

_Agent- possible Security violation… Go on crash… _

Mac was in the Situation Room with the Joint Chiefs, Warren Keaton and Tony Prado. They had finally solved the situation and they could all go to sleep. But suddenly, an agent entered and informed everybody that they couldn't leave the room since they were on a crash.

_Mac: Why? What happened?_

_Pete: Ma'am, there was a bomb threat made to the White House. The problem is, that it was made from am un-identified cell phone that is inside the White House. But we cannot get a more precise location… _

Meanwhile… Amy had just finished the call and felt a rush of adrenaline. She was really happy because now she would surely get in the group.

_Lara: Great work, Amy! But now we should pretend to be asleep._

_Amy: Yeah!_

The five girls climbed into their sleeping bags to pretend to be sleep. Before they could even turn off the lights, a few agents were in the room. They came in so suddenly, that Helena got a fright seeing three big men in the room with guns and screamed really loud. Agent Waters explained…

_Agent Waters: Girls, you have to stay in this room until told otherwise._

It was then when the agent noticed the cell phone and the voice muffler that was still in Amy's hands. The agent took the cell phone and looked at the last call… it was to the White House and the time of the call matched with the time of the threat. The agents decided to scare the girls a little bit…

Agent Turner: Amy… it's against the law to threaten the President in any way and that includes fake bomb threats…

_Amy: I don't know what you are talking about!_

Libby freaked out and, pointing at Amy, she said…

_Libby: I told her not to do it, Sir, but she insisted!_

_Agent Turner: Amy, did you make the call?_

_Amy: Yes, sir._

The Agents could not believe what they were hearing. Amy desperately tried to find a way out.

_Amy: But you can't tell my mom anything I do!_

_Agent Turner: This is different. She already knows that there was a bomb threat and we must give her a full report about that. _

Mac was still in the Sit Room, waiting for the crash to be over. Then Agent Pete Dawson came into the room and explained…

_Pete: It's over, Ma'am. Amy admitted that it was her who made the threatening phone call as a practical joke… _

Mac stood up quickly and left the room. Everyone knew that Mac was very angry and they pitied her child tonight.

Mac marched to the residence and opened the door to the Amy's room. The four girls were sitting on the floor.

_Mac: AMY CALLOWAY! GO TO THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW! I WILL SAVE YOU THE EMBARRASEMENT OF ME DEALING WITH YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS…_

_Amy: But Mom…._

Mac shot Amy one of her angry looks, and Amy knew she had better just do as she was told; she stood up and left the room. Mac stared at the other girls and said more calmly…

_Mac: I assume you girls knew what was going on._

_Lara: Yes, Ma'am and we are deeply sorry... _

Libby gave Lara a killer look and then she said to the President…

_Libby: we tried to stop her, Madam President, but Amy insisted on doing it because she thought it was funny. We told her not to do it and went to sleep. She must have done it then… _

Helena, Lara and Iona never said a word.

_Mac: You girls just go to sleep. I will have someone take you home in the morning._

Mac then left the room and went to the kitchenette to give her daughter a well deserved earful.

_Mac: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? NO… AMY, DON'T EVEN ANSWER THAT! I AM FURIOUS AT YOU! You had a lot of Secret Service agents mobilised for nothing! You wasted the Secret Service's time… and you made the White House go on crash…I couldn't leave the situation room! And neither could the Joint Chiefs and the National Security Advisor! _

_Amy: but only for a few minutes…_

_Mac: DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! And that's not the point, Amy… Do you really think bombs are a joking matter? Well… I will give you something to joke about: You are grounded for the next two weeks with NO TV and NO cell phone! And you have to write a 10 page, front and back, report about terrorist attacks in this country… What do you think about that? I bet you don't think bombs are funny now. Right? Now… go to your room! _

Mac left the kitchenette feeling incredibly angry, but she at least she could finally go to bed now.

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Commander in Chief.**

Amy returned to her bedroom, her friends of course were all up waiting for her, even though the kitchen was a fair distance from the bedrooms, the girls could all still hear the conversation between Mac and Amy.

_Lara: I'm sorry you got into so much trouble_

_Libby: Well, it wouldn't be an initiation without getting into trouble, but Amy that was just the first part of the initiation_

Amy was stunned; she thought that would have been enough to get her into the group. The girls could tell from the look on Amy's face that she was disappointed

_Libby: Well we all had to do 3 tasks, why should you be any different_

_Amy: All right what do I have to do now?_

_Libby: I don't know yet, we can all discuss it later, and let you know, but rest assured it will be good_

Mac could hear the girls talking, she opened Amy's room door and all of the girls were still up, eating more chocolate and laughing

_Mac: Amy did I not tell you to go to bed_

_Amy: Actually, you just said to go to my room, and well I'm in my room_

Mac just gave Amy a look, the other girls were not used to this, they all wanted the president to like them.

_Mac: That's enough of your lip young lady, I think you are in enough trouble as it is, now _

_Lara: Were very sorry Ma'am_

Mac left the room and the girls eventually went to sleep. Very early the next morning, Mac woke the girls up and made breakfast for them.

The 5 other girls, Amy and Mac sat around the dining table, everyone was fairly quiet, it was quiet uncomfortable.

_Mac: So girls, did you all sleep OK_

She was met with a chorosus of yes. Amy stayed silent. Eventually after Breakfast the girls were taken home by secret service, which left just Amy and Mac.

_Amy: Mom, I know you are really mad, but for all its worth I'm sorry_

_Mac: Amy, I just don't understand why you did it, if it were a joke then it wasn't a very good one_

_Amy: Yeah Mom, it was just for a joke, can you maybe not tell Dad,_

_Mac: Are you kidding Amy, of course I am going to tell your father, so maybe you should go and apologies to everyone who was inconvenienced last night, and then start the report I asked you to write._

Amy just got up and went to her room, she didn't do anything that bad she though, so there was no way she was apologising, but she did start her report. She got really upset reading about all the people who had been killed in terrorist attacks, but they weren't her fault, and she just make a joke, so what was the big deal really.

Rod finally got home from his trip , he was pretty mad at Amy, after he found out about what his daughter had done, he was going to have a long talk to her about her behaviour, but it would have to wait, he wanted to see his wife first he had a big surprise for her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Sorry for the wait in the story, I was a little stuck for creativity, and haven't really had time.**

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

Rod arrived home from his trip, he went to visit Mac in her office, and surprised her with a holiday he had organised for the whole family. It was his and Macs Silver wedding anniversary coming up, and he wanted some special time with his wife, children and Grand Children.

Mac was thrilled with this, it was just what they all needed, a nice family holiday.

Rod was obviously angry with his daughter, but today nothing could make him down. He seemed happy, about his up coming anniversary, and family holiday.

After the weekend Amy returned to school, she wasn't looking forward to meeting her friends and finding out what her next task was. It wasn't too long before she would fine out.

Lara came down the hall, with Hunter; the two of them were inseparable. Just as they met with Amy, Helena, Iona and Libby came from behind.

_Lara: So Amy are you ready for part 2 of your initiation._

Amy felt her stomach to somersaults, she really didn't want to, but she knew she must, she didn't want to look like she was scared. She just nodded, without looking at anyone.

_Lara: Well, it's a pretty easy one this time. All you have to do, is take Mr Philips car, he always leaves his keys in this top drawer…_

Amy now looked petrified, she couldn't drive, she had never done it before.

_Amy: I can't. Its not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't drive. I don't know how to I'm only just 14_

_Lara: Well you better learn. Don't you have a car you can practice in, in your massive garden?_

_Amy: Maybe I could get my brother to teach me at Camp David, this weekend_

_Lara: Yes do that and you can take Mr Philip's car on Monday._

Amy worried about this for the rest of the week, she asked her Dad and Mom about driving lessons in camp David, Rod agreed that he would take her out in a car for a few hours, and Horace also agreed, at least she would be able to drive the car without crashing it.

The holiday was great. The whole family loved it. Amy got on great with everyone; she went out on lessons with Horace, Rod and even Mac. Amy loved her lessons with Mac. She loved spending time her, and Mac loved driving, it had been almost 8 years, since she drove on a proper road with real traffic, and decided that the first thing she would do after being president, would be to get some refresher driving lessons, but it was different here, where there was no traffic.

Amy was not someone with a natural talent for driving, she stalled the car, almost crashed into a tree and skidded several times, but she was confident she could drive Mr Philips car.

Mac and Rod got to spend a lot of time alone this weekend too, as did Horace and Stacy, with all the others around everyone got some time babysitting the triplets, but Mackenzie had the best time of all, it was great to get away with the stress, and having nothing to worry about, knowing that the country was in Jims capable hands, although it was nice to have news 24 to watch occasionally and she could be briefed anytime she wanted.

It was soon Sunday evening, and the family had to go back to work and school the next day.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Commander in Chief**

As she lay in bed on Monday Morning, Amy worried about the day ahead, she had just had the most perfect weekend with her family, and now, she was going to disappoint them yet again, but in her eyes it was something she had to do. If she didn't she would have few friends, and her life in school would be miserable.

She got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, where she had a shower, before going to breakfast. It was only her parents there; Becca had been working the graveyard shift, and had not yet returned home, her grandmother had spent another night at Bill's. Mac was sitting with a bowl of fruit in front of her, while her father had a boiled egg.

_Mac: Good morning baby, _

Mac kissed her youngest daughter on the cheek

_Mac: What would you like for Breakfast_

_Amy: I'm not really that hungry, I'll pass_

Mac looked over at Amy worried, since she was a child she always ate in the morning, and usually something that was unhealthy for her, Mac could sense that there was something not right with her daughter.

_Mac: What's wrong sweetie_

_Amy: Nothing, I'm just not hungry_

Amy replied defensively, Mac knew not to ask her too much, it would just drive her further away, and when she wanted to talk she would. They sat threw the rest of their meal, before Amy went off to school. Mac and Rod both had a busy day ahead of them, with lots to do.

Amy arrived in school, she could feel the butterfly's in her stomach. She knew she really shouldn't do this.

She was standing at her locker, putting her books in, and taking her book out for mr Philips class, which she had after maths, but it was at the other side of the school from her locker.

When she got to maths class, she was getting even more worried, she couldn't concentrate on simultaneous equations which they were studying, she heard the bell ring, and quickly ran to Mr Philips class, she had learned on her first day that he was the one teacher not to mess with, and he liked punctuality. She got there pretty quickly and took her seat. She sat through the rest of the class sitting in worriement, the anxiety was really getting to her. The bell rang, and Amy almost jumped out of her skin. She left the class and stood around the corner with Lara, Helena, and Iona.

_Lara: So, Amy are you ready_

She shrugged and looked down, this is going to be bad she though to herself.

_Amy: I guess so, What exactly is the plan?_

_Lara: Well, Mr Philips will leave the class in a few minuites, when he does, you go in, take the keys, then go to his car._

_Amy: Oh, is that all _Amy replied sarcasticly

_Lara: No, you have to drive the car, to your house go along Pennsylvania Avenue, down E Executive Avenue North West, up West Executive Avenue North West into Jackson Place NW, and then back to school_

_Amy: I cant do that, I thought all I had to do was go around the car park_

_Helena: You didn't seriously think it would be that easy._

Mr Philips left his class room, so Amy walked in, went into his top drawer, she secretly hoped that there would be no keys there, but to no avail, they were, she took them and walked to his car.

Joan didn't know what Amy was up to, she thought the best thing to do was ask her. She didn't see exactly what Amy had taken out of the drawer.

_Joan: Amy, what's going on?_

_Amy: He took my phone off me, I was just getting it back. Joan, can you please stay back for a while, there is something I need to do._

_Joan: You know I cant do that Amy, you have to be in my site at all times._

_Amy: OK, (Maybe the best thing would be for Joan to stop her, but she wouldn't get into the group then_

_Joan: I'll tell you what; I'll give you a little more room than normal_

_Amy: Thanks._

Amy walked to the car park, and had a look around, she got the keys out, opened the door, and got in the car, she quickly started it before any agents could get to her and drove out of the school, towards the white house quickly


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own commander in Chief**

**I'd like to Thank Martha for her ideas**

Joan Greer immediately called for Backup. She had lost the first daughter, again, she had lost her job after losing Becca, she did not want to lose the trust of the President and first Gentlemen again.

The other secret service agents immediately started to look for Amy, the searched vicinity around the school for the Lexis the first daughter was driving. They couldn't find her and the first gentleman and President had to be told.

Pete walked to Kelly's office; she was sitting at her desk, so he knocked on the open door. Kelly looked up and knew that the presence of the chief secret service agent whom was in charge of the protection of the first family, was not someone she wanted outside her office, this could only be something bad.

_Kelly: Pete is their a problem_

_Pete: yes the first daughter, she has lost contact with her secret service agents_

_Kelly: And you want me to tell the President_

_Pete: Yes, Amy left her school in a car_

_Kelly: Who took her, do you know where she is?_

_Pete: Well she took the car herself, and drove it out the school, we have agents searching for her now, but the car was empty before she took it._

_Kelly: Oh, I see, I'll let the president know._

Kelly left her office to find her boss, she knew Mac was not going to like this news, but it was her job to tell her, she was sure Amy was safe, after all, it wasn't like she was kidnapped.

She arrived at the Oval, Mac had been in meetings all day, and was now sitting reading some notes, she had, made a secretary take during the meeting, this way she could concentrate on the meeting, without having to concentrate on writing notes as well.

_Mac: Hi Kelly, come in._

_Kelly: Ma'am, Pete came to see me a few minutes ago_

Mac suddenly looked very worried; she stood up from her desk

_Mac: What's wrong, where are the kids_

_Kelly: Amy has lost contact from her agents; she took something from a teachers class, presumably car keys, and took his car_

_Mac: Was there anyone else in the car_

_Kelly: No Ma'am, it is not thought that she has been kidnapped_

_Mac: OK, as soon as you know anything, I need to know, _

_Kelly: Yes Ma'am_

Amy arrived back at the school, her absence and the absence of Mr Philips car went unnoticed by all teachers and students. She got out the car, and Joan ran towards her.

_Joan: Amy, are you OK?_

_Amy: Never been better, _

She was glad she had got back safely without any damage to the car. Lara, Helena and Iona had to admit she did good, there was only one more challenge she had to face before becoming a full member of the club.

_Lara: Well done Amy, there is only one more challenge for you to complete. The Girsl and I have decided exactly what it will be_

_Amy: OK, what is it?_

_Lara: You have to set up a website, a myspace, facebook or bebo will do_

_Amy: I get a feeling its not going to be any ordinary site_

_Lara: No, it should feature your family, lots of pictures and little bits of information about them. Things they would not like the general public to know_

_Amy: I can't that's really not nice, or fair, I can't do it_

_Helena: Then all you efforts for the last two tasks will have been in vain._

_Amy: All right I'll set up a bebo, don't know what I will put in it though_

_Helena: Well the real story about your Grandma and her new fiancé would be good_

_Lara: Yeah, and some photos of your Mom in her pyjamas, first thing in the morning, when her hairs a mess_

The bell rang, but the girls still stood talking for a while, a few moments late, Mr Philips came towards them, Amy suddenly remembering that she had his car keys in her hand.

_Mr Philips: Girls should you not all be in class_

_Amy: Yes Sir, we just found these lying here, do you know who's car it is_

_Mr Philips: Yes, they are mine, I must have dropped them, Thank you Amy, now can you all go to class_

Amy smiled at the other girls and laughed

_Amy: I can't believe I just got away with that._

Once the Secret service knew that Amy was safe, the president was notified, she and Rod were furious with Amy, this was not what they thought would happen after sending their Daughter to a strict Private school.

Amy arrived home from school, oblivious to the fact that her mother and father knew about her shenanigans. She went up to her room, and registered for a bebo sight.

Mac went up to her daughter's room, she was furious with Amy. Rod had a meeting with a youth group, and would be home in a couple of hours. Mac knocked on her daughters room and let her self in.

_Mac: How was school?_

_Amy: Fine Mom_

_Mac: I had a conversation with Secret Service this morning, is there anything you want to tell me?_

_Amy: I just drove a friend's car, it was no big deal_

_Mac: It is Amy, for one you don't have a license yet, two you left your agents, and 3 you ditched school, do you know how worried I was when I heard you had lost contact with your agents_

_Amy: I didn't think Mom, I'm sorry_

_Mac: OK, do your homework, we will discuss your punishment when your father arrives home._

Amy started her bebo page, she found lots of old photos of her parents, brothers and sisters, and uploaded them, she kept the page too private until it would be ready to go live.

When Rod arrived home, he and Mac decided what to do, they decided that Amy should be Grounded for 2 weeks, much to Amy's displeasure


	38. Chapter 38

**I know its been ages since I updated, but I re read the story and decided to do another few chapters.**

**I don't own Commander in Chief.**

Amy was Grounded again, she seemed to spend more time grounded than she did in no trouble.

She woke the next morning and looked out of the window it was a nice crisp spring morning, she could see the dew glistening on the grass on the South Lawn. She didn't know why, but she had a sinking felling in the pit of her stomach, then she suddenly remembered her bebo page. She knew full well that her parents had banned her from having such a page for security reasons.

"Oh well" she thought "Once this is done I'll be in the club". She went for a shower before getting ready for school, she really hated this uniform.

"Morning Mom" Aimee said as she entered the dinning room.

"Good morning Princess" Mac replied kissing her youngest daughter on the top of her head. Rod entered and soon they were sitting at the large oak table eating breakfast.

"I trust that you will be better behaved at school today" Rod said.

"Yes Dad, I will be as good as gold" she replied.

"Good" Mac said.

Soon she was in the car going to school, she got there early and met Lara and the others in the computer lab.

"Did you do it?" Lara asked

"Yes" Aimee replied "Look, I really don't want to do this" she added

"Well you need to do it" Libby said "Yeah, what have you wrote on it" Helena added.

Aimee turned the computer on and logged on brining the bebo account up. She had photos of her Mom, Dad, Brother and Sister, she had not put any photos of the triplets up, and hoped that her friends would not notice. Thankfully for her they didn't.

"So Aimee, what stories have you written on it?" Libby asked, she pointed to the blog section and seen she had written about her sister dating the attorney generals son, she had told the story of her Brother buying an essay on line, and some other details that she was sure her family did not want the public to know. She had also put a few minor details about herself on, so people wouldn't think it was her.

"That's Great" Libby said, she took the mouse from her and changed the profile from Private to Public so that everyone could see it.

The bell rang and they went to class.

Mackenzie was at work the day was quiet so far, she had no major incidents to deal with, and had some travel on her agenda for that week, she and Rod would be travelling to Alabama.

A few days passed, and suddenly there was a surge in views to Aimees bebo page, the secret service had soon noticed it and infomed the President.

Mackenzie was on Airforce one with Rod when she was informed of the bebo page. "No one knew about Horaces essay Rod, except you, me Rebecca and his teachers" Mackenzie stated, she was sure that Aimee had never been informed, and it was bugging her as to who the leak was. "I know Mackenzie, but this has to be someone close to us, there is a lot of private details on this, including about how you got caught smoking on your first day of high school, I didn't even know that".

Mackenzie knew straight away who was to blame, but thankfully as soon as the page was found it had been shut down, and most people in the Public assumed this page to be the work of some boring teenager who had far too much time on their hands.

"Its Amy" Mac said. " I told her about detention on the first day of school a few weeks back".

"That girl is in some serious trouble, Mac" Rod said angrily.

"Rod, she doesn't know we know, I think we need to pick our battles, and this I think we should ignore, lets tell her the FBI are investigating an act of treason, that should put the fear of God into her"

Rod agreed, they were soon back at the White House. When Marine one landed they walked towards the house and were greeted by Aimee and Kate.

"Hi Honey" Mac said kissing her daughter "did you have you had a good week?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's been good, I got an A for my history essay"

"That's great darling" Rod added smiling.

"Amy, something happened when we were away, someone has leaked information about our family onto a public website" Rod explained to his daughter.

Amy looked worried, she hoped they didn't suspect her.

"Don't worry Darling, there isn't much on it about you, and most people think it was just some kids making a fake bebo, but we know that the information on it is all accurate, so the FBI will be investigating, the culprit could be facing treason charges" Mac explained.

Amy didn't know what to do, should she give herself up, or hope she didn't get caught.

**Please Review.**


End file.
